Back to Vegetasei!
by GetaCrazed
Summary: Trunks and Goten want to summon Shenron to wish back Planet Vegeta-sei! Will they be stopped? And if they are, will the adults still go along with their idea?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm trying my hand at my second DragonBall Z fic! I took my first one off, and when it is completed I might put it back on. But I have put that one off to the side, and I started this one. I personally like this one better so far. Okay, here the deal. I WILL allow constructive criticism! But I will not tolerate flames. Please! No flaming! Just tell me what needs to be improved NICELY. Okay now that that's out of the way, here's what the story is about. Haha! Actually I can't tell you! Or I'll give it away! So…u must read! And review! To tell me how much you LOVE my fic. Just kidding! Anyway…yea, that's bout it. I'm going to stop raving and let you read! Lucky you! Naahh...I'm just kidding again, I don't think it's that good. Haha. Okay, well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will not be posting this on every chapter that I write, so here is your first and last chance to see it! I DO NOT own DragonBall Z or any of its characters, plot, theme, etc.

**Chapter 1: Summoned…and Wishes?**

                He awoke in a heavy sweat. He had been having these same dreams for a few weeks now. Vegeta thought that they had ended years ago, around the time that Trunks was two years old. Now they were coming back. He dreamt of reliving the horrific moments when his people and planet were destroyed. Seeing his sister raped and beaten to death, along with his Mother. His father mouthing out the last few words of his life…"I'm proud of you my son"…Vegeta had been overjoyed to hear those words. His Father had never said something like that to him. Never in his sixteen years of age had he ever hinted towards the fact that he was proud of his only son. The heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei. 

                But the joy had been swept away moments later when his Father was shot through the heart. And he had to watch. He remembered screaming and throwing himself at the white alien, yelling obscenities and threats at him, before he had been flung back against the wall. That's when the monster obliterated his home planet, and made the young Prince observe. Vegeta screamed and had run up to the glass pounding on it, sobbing for his people, his planet. If the Lord of Ice hadn't pulled him back and smashed his face in, he would have cracked in into a hundred pieces, which would have killed them all, because space would not let them breathe. That was all he had remembered. He woke up, one month later, still woozy from exiting the regeneration tank. The doctor had put it as kindly has he could have that Frieza had beaten him the worst he had ever had up until that point.

                It had all gone down hill from there.  Vegeta was taught to live for one sole purpose. To serve the tyrant. Frieza had made his life an existing hell. Not that his life hadn't been a living hell before that, but he made it almost insufferable. The only thing that had kept him alive was his pledge to avenge his people. Every time that Frieza beat him he got stronger. And he trained. He trained like nothing else mattered. He would train for day's non-stop. Never taking a break, never sleeping, he would train until he passed out from fatigue or his body was too broken to carry on.

                Out of everything that he dreamed, _his_ voice haunted him the most. Telling him was useless, would never grow strong, and was just another one of his play things to be broken. Taunting him, hurting him, whispering things to him that he was not meant to hear. Abusing his body over and over again, making him a blood thirsty animal out for revenge. His voice would never leave him. 

                Every once and awhile whereas he and Kakkarot would spar, a faint gust of wind would make him jump. Remembering how the monsters hot breathe blew across the back of his neck, making the hair bristle. He would usually end up being thrown into a mountain because he had been too foolish to pay attention. But you try thinking straight when the voice of the man who plagued you during the years of your childhood and early adulthood followed you where ever you go. Go ahead. Try it.

                He raised a hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat off his face.  He looked at his hand. It was shaking. He hadn't noticed until that point. His whole body was trembling. He kicked the covers off and heard someone moan. 

                His eyes traveled to his left to the sleeping form of his mate, her long blue hair flowing down her back. Vegeta saw that she was shivering and pulled the covers back over still form and lay down beside her. 

                Looping his arm around her he pulled her against his chest and buried his head in her hair. He would worry about the dream later. He lightly kissed the back of her neck and fell back to sleep…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Goku shot out of bed into a sitting position. "Something," he paused. "Something's not right," he murmured quietly. He carefully lifted himself out of bed trying not to wake his mate, who was slumbering soundly. He quickly changed into his fighting gi and ran outside. 

                "Shit…" 

                Looking up into the sky he saw the sun coming up over the hilltops. He had taken a quick look at the clock before he had ran outside. It had been 6:49. "It shouldn't be this dark out," he whispered. Then it came to him. "The Dragon! Someone has summoned Shenron!" He quickly put his two fingers to his head and searched for the distant ki of his best friend. He disappeared not two seconds later, leaving the woods of Mt. Pazoua silent…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                And he reappeared in the bedroom of The Saiyan-jin Prince. 

                Vegeta's eyes shot opened as he sensed the familiar Ki in _his bedroom, with _his _mate exposed inside it. He snarled and pulled the covers over Bulma who was still sleeping not having been awakened by her infuriated husband._

                "Kakkarot! What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom!" he hissed as quietly has he could without awakening his mate.

                "Vegeta. Something serious has happened." He said urgently.

                'What? Your food ran out, so you're coming here to eat US out food?" He snorted. "Get the hell out of my house. I should kill you for entering without my consent Kakkarot."

                "Vegeta! Someone has summoned the Dragon! Get the hell out of bed and stop doing whatever you were doing with Bulma and help me! Whoever it is can't make a wish!" he commanded crossly.

                Bulma who had awoken from the outburst was sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her. "Goku! What are you doing here!?"

                Vegeta's eyes narrowed when hearing the obvious reference to what he and his mate had been doing earlier that night, but then widened quite a bit when Goku mentioned the Dragon and shot out of bed and pulled his clothes on faster than lightening. "Let's go Kakkarot! And pull your eyes away from my mate before I pull them out for you instead!"

                "Vegeta! Calm down he was just talking with me!" yelled Bulma in both her and Goku's defense, crossing her arms over her chest.

                "Sorry Bulma got to go! Be back for breakfast! See you later!" he shouted after shooting out the window which his companion had opened and jumped through already.

                "W-wait! What's going on! A-And who said I was making you breakfast Son Goku?!" No matter how loud Bulma yelled, they didn't hear her, for they were miles away already.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Can you feel who it is Vegeta?" questioned Goku as they were racing towards the energy signal of the Dragon.

                "No, the Dragon is blocking who's ever _ki_ it is. The energy waves are always mixed up when the Dragon is summoned Kakkarot. You should know that you imbecile. Why do you think it lightening and rains EVERY single time the damn Dragon has risen?" he asked nastily.

                Goku scratched his head, and flew through a cloud. After coming out through the other side he was still scratching his head trying to think of an answer. "Well, I don't know, I guess I never though about it."

                "Of course you wouldn't think of it you idiot," Vegeta mumbled. 

                "What did you say Vegeta?"

                "I said shut the fuck up Kakkarot, and fly faster."

                "Okay Vegeta. Sure thing." He sped up, leaving Vegeta way behind. 

                Vegeta blinked for a few seconds before realizing what happened. He made an annoyed cry and shot off after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Bulma walked down the hall to Trunk's room. She had just taken a quick shower and changed into some shorts and a tee-shirt.  She had figured out that the Dragon had been summoned. She could always tell. Her years of DragonBall hunting had proven that. She had raised the Dragon how many times? Four? It didn't matter.

                She opened the door, and peeked inside. It was still pretty early in the morning but she wanted to get Trunks up, incase something was really wrong. 'Maybe it's just a false alarm,' she thought hopefully. It was 7:03 right now. She was happy that Vegeta had decided to stay in bed than go and train. He did that a lot lately. I mean, stay in bed past five. For the past few years he would be up at the crack of dawn and would immediately take a shower and then train. At eight o clock when Bulma would come down to make breakfast he would be sitting there all hot and bothered, waiting to be served. It had been an endless cycle. But for the past few months he had been staying with her well past eight. Sometimes until ten. She was usually awake and just lied there, letting him sleep. 

                It was good that he slept. 'He's needed it,' she thought. Training for practically the whole day for years would have to put some type of strain on your body.  She flushed. Plus he didn't get that much sleep at night either. It was very rare that she actually saw him sleeping. He would fall asleep after her and be gone when she woke up. She sighed. 

                He was also a very light sleeper. He had relaxed over the years, but being in Frieza's army had done something to him. Well it had done a lot of things to him, but it made him overly cautious. How was he to know if someone was going to come up behind him in his sleep and kill him? Plus, he was never a really deep sleeper who slept the whole night through. He had dreams, no correction, nightmares, almost every night. Some were not has bad as others, and it had lessened up in the past few years. When Trunks was about two years old that's when things started calming down. But he still had them once and awhile. He would either wake up sweating and pull her closer and try and fall back asleep or he would start screaming and thrashing. Bulma had to wake him up and calm him down. Sometimes they were so bad that he would wake up sobbing and yelling, screaming for his people, his mother, his father, his planet.

                She grimaced. 'Damn you Frieze!' she screamed in her head. She wished that Frieza had never existed, never tormented her Vegeta. 'But…' she thought, 'would I have ever met Vegeta if Frieza did not exist?' Sometimes she didn't know whether or not to curse Frieza to Hell or say thank you a thousand times.  Maybe she could do both.

                She pushed the thought away into the back of her mind. She would think about those types of things later. Right now, she had more pressing matters to attend to. "Trunks wake up," she whispered into the dark room. She sighed when she received no answer. His sleeping habits had not been something he had inherited from his father. Trunks was such a deep sleeper that sometimes he would give her a heart attack thinking that he was dead when he wouldn't wake up. Vegeta usually had to drag him out of bed. She chuckled a little at the memory of Vegeta pulling his son from his bed and dragging him down the steps…HARD…and the boy slept right through it. 

                She stumbled over to the bed trying not to trip or stub her toe in the messy room. 'Jesus, you would think that he would listen to me when I tell him that if he doesn't clean his room I'm sending him to the Gravity Room for an appointment with his Father,' she thought irritated.

                "SHIT! That fucking hurt," she mumbled after hitting her toe on his play station 2. 'Damn game system. Maybe I should threaten to take away that piece of crap AND send him to his Father,' she mused. 

                Tiring of her walk through the massive room she took a deep breath. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs! You get your butt out of that bed this instant!!!' She made her way over to the light switch and flicked it on. The room was suddenly filled with a blinding light. After a few seconds of her pupils adjusting to the light she looked at the bed, and then the open window, and she suddenly felt the cold breeze blowing into the room, filling it with a feeling of a clear spring morning. Although looking outside you would think totally different.  It was pouring and the thunder was deafening. 

"Trunks!!!" She ran out of the room, not caring what she tripped on, and raced to the kitchen. She picked the phone up and dialed the Sons number. 

"Dammit!!! Somebody pick up the damn fucking phone!!!" she screamed after the eighth ring. On the next ring Chi-Chi picked up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "M-moshi," she yawned, "moshi. Son's residence. Who may I ask is calli—." She was cut off by a desperate voice. 

                "Chi-Chi! It's me Bulma!! Please! Is Trunks there?!"

                'Trunks….?' Thought Chi-Chi. She spoke. "Trunks? Why would Trunks be here? It's," she looked at the clock, "7:05 in the morning. A Saturday morning none-the-less. Now, I know that Trunks comes over early some days, but not this early."

She heard what sounded like someone taking a deep breath and then heard, "Chi-Chi, please, can you go and check and see if Goten is in his room? As quickly as you can?"

                "Bulma! What's going on!" she yelled, becoming frightened.

                "Please Chi, will you just go check?"

                "Hai! Hold on!"

                Chi-chi put the phone on the table and ran up the stairs to her youngest son's bedroom. She flung open the door, and ran in. "Goten!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Bulma!!! What's going on!!!?" Chi-chi yelled from the phone. 

                "Please Chi, will you just go check?" she asked through gritted teeth. 

                "Hai! Hold on!" 

                She heard the phone be put down and Chi-Chi run up the stairs. She started tapping her foot, impatiently. She swore…'If…I am going to Kill you Trunks. You'll have to face me instead of your Father," she thought angrily. 

                "Goten!!!"

                Bulma held the phone away from her ear, just knowing what was going to happen next…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Bulma! Goten isn't here! He's gone!" shouted a frantic Chi-Chi.

                "Dammit! Chi-Chi, someone has summoned the Dragon!"

                Chi-Chi paused for a second to let that statement sink in. 'My son is missing, Trunks is missing, the Dragon has been summoned, put those things together…and…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"SON GOTEN! YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Vegeta and Goku were still heading towards the Dragon when Vegeta felt Bulma enter his mind.

                ~ Vegeta! Trunks and Goten! They've summoned Shenron! You have to fly quicker Dammit! Do not let them make a wish! We might need those wishes in the future! Stop them! ~

                ~ Woman! Calm down! ~ He shot back mentally.

                ~ GO! ~

                Vegeta grabbed his head, the ringing of her shrill voice still reverberating throughout his skull. ~Dammit Woman! Must you yell so damn loud?! ~

                ~ Just go Vegeta! ~

                "Come on Kakkarot! Trunks and Goten are the ones who have brought Shenron forth," he growled, speeding ahead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                So! How did you think of my first chapter? Was it really bad? Or okay? Review!!! The next chapter will be out pretty soon. I'm done typing it; I just need to check it. Oh yea! I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, and I hope the storyline isn't confusing. You need to tell me what you think so I can fix it! Next chapter: What the Hell?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What the Hell?**

                "Trunks…?" asked a small voice. It was a childish voice, which sounded so cute that it could only be one person. Son Goten.

                "What is it Goten?" Trunks asked, not looking up from where he was staring at the Dragon with wonder. He had never been this close to the Dragon before. His parents didn't let him, thinking that he might accidentally say a wish that Shenron would grant.

                "I…uhh…" The eight year old, scuffled his feet against the lush green grass, trying to look sweet. 

                "What is it Goten?! Spit it out!" He answered impatiently. The small prince turned to face his best friend. He thought he looked pathetic the way that he was trying to look adorable. He stood straight up, and performed the famous stance. You know…the one where he crosses his arms and scowls? Yea, that one. Take away the startling blue eyes and lavender hair, and replace it with obsidian eyes and jet black flaming hair, he would look like a Chibi Vegeta.

                "I…I…uhh…what are we wishing for again? I forgot." He said shyly.

                Trunks sweat dropped. 'Goten is so dense,' he thought. He remembered the time when they were playing video games, and he left to go to the bathroom. When he came back in, admitted that he had forgotten how to play the game they were JUST playing. Trunks had just smacked him over the head and went about explaining how to play it again. "Jeeze, Goten. Forget it. You'll see when I make the wish." He turned back to Shenron, ready to make his wish. He had to make it quick before his parents caught them, or he would be toast.

                Goten pouted, but nodded and turned to face Shenron. This was also his first time seeing the Dragon up close and was amazed at the sheer size of the huge lizard.  Sure he had seen the Dragon before, but now…he seemed almost…frightening. Goten shuddered, hoping that the big scary monster wouldn't eat him up.

                "Shenron! I have called you forth! Now, grant my wishes that I have!!!" Trunks yelled up to the towering beast, which looked upon then with large blood red eyes. 

                "State your three wishes now; I do not have all day. You have awoken me from my slumber, and I would appreciate it if you would let me get back to it," said the Dragon in a low but booming voice that shook the boys to the bone. 

                'Damn, his HE scary,' thought Trunks. 'Ok, here we go.'

                "Shenron! My first wish is that I wish for the P—"

                He was cut off as two large muscular hands came and wrapped themselves around his mouth, silencing his wish…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Shenron! You can go back to the Dragon Balls! We do not need your services right now!" yelled Vegeta, who was struggling to hold his son against his chest, covering his mouth with both hands. He looked over to Kakkarot. He was trying to do the same. Goten; however was not fighting him, and just stood there, looking surprised, that they had been interrupted so soon.

                He looked down at his son, and then back to the Dragon. "I said go! Don't make me put you back in the damn balls my self!" 

                "Vegeta! Be nice!" said Goku. He turned and looked at Shenron, "Shenron, would you please leave? We are deeply sorry that we had to disturb you. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again unless we truly need you."

                The Dragon glared, but the made a noise that sounded very close to a long deep sigh of exasperation. He continued to glower at them, until he had disappeared into the seven Dragon balls in a blinding flash of light. 

                Vegeta waited until the Dragon was truly gone, before glaring down at his troublesome son. Without releasing his mouth he asked, "What the hell was that brat?"

                Trunks struggled, but Vegeta was not going to let go any time soon. 

                "Well, I guess that's that, right Vegeta?" asked Goku, who was loosening his grip on his own son. "I'll see you later after lunch for a spar. See you soon!" 

                Goku turned and faced his home, and blasted off, waving with his free hand to Vegeta. Vegeta grunted, secretly looking forward to the spar later on in the day. 

                Vegeta turned also and shot off toward Capsule Corps. 

                "So, what the hell was that really brat? Who said that you could summon the fucking Dragon?" he asked again, but this time he let go of Trunks. 

                Trunks pulled away from his Father's grip, breathing heavily. Vegeta stopped and glared at Trunks. Trunks glared right back at him, staring him directly in the eyes. 

                'Well?" he said again irritated. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but now that seemed out of question. "Trunks! Answer me! What the hell were going to wish for?!"

                "We were trying to wish for something that would make you happy, but now we can't!!!" Trunks screamed back.

                Vegeta had a look of surprise on his face, but it was swept away in an instant. "What? What the hell? Why would you wish for something like that?"

                Trunks could see that his Father was thoroughly confused, though trying not to show it. He decided to enlighten his 'Dear Dad'. "Since you're always grumpy and angry all the time, Goten and I thought of something that would maybe make you less…uhh...grumpy and angry." Trunks mentally slapped himself. 'Nice words there Trunks. And you're supposed to be the smartest kid in the whole world.'

                Vegeta eyed his son warily. 'What the fuck is going on? What the hell would they wish for to make me 'happy'? I don't need anything.' "What was the wish boy? That was all I wanted to now in the first place."

                Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms. Trunks imitated him perfectly. Vegeta sweat dropped. 'How the hell does he do that?' 

                "Our wish was to wish back Planet Vegeta-sei, and everyone that was killed on it." He stated looking smug. 

                Vegeta was stunned. Trunks, of course had more to say.

                "But, noooo….you and Goku had to stop us, so now we can't make it a surprise anymore, since I JUST TOLD YOU!!!!" Trunks huffed and puffed, trying to calm down.  

                Vegeta wasn't breathing. He was hovering in mid air staring at Trunks. Trunks started to grow uncomfortable, under the gaze of his Father. "Hey…uhh…Dad? Are you okay? You aren't breathing."

                Before he cold say anything else, he was pulled back into the arms of Vegeta and found himself being hauled through the air, back to the direction they had just come from. 

                "KAKKAROT!!! GET YOUR DAMN ASS BACK HERE!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                A few miles away Goku heard Vegeta. He turned back, Goten still hanging helplessly in his arms. He had given up trying to get free awhile ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Vegeta, waited impatiently for his Saiyan-jin friend, tapping his foot on the ground. Trunks was still dangling in his grip, winded from the ride. Vegeta looked off into the distant and saw Goku coming back. He waited until he landed.

                "Hey Vegeta! What's up? Why did you call me back here? Do you want to spar now or la---"

                Vegeta shoved Trunks in his face, "Tell him the wish brat."

                Trunks sighed. "Goku, can you let go off Goten first? He can't breathe," He said, motioning to Goten who was turning blue.

                "Woops!" He let him go. "Sorry Goten, I forgot I had you with me." He laughed, and everyone stared at him. 

                Trunks shook his head, and continued. "Anyway, we were going to wish for Planet Vegeta-sei to be brought back, along with everyone that Frieza killed on it."

                Goku stopped laughing. He looked Trunks in the eye, not believing what he just heard. He then looked up at Vegeta, who still looked like he was in shock.

                "Can…Can we actually do…do that?" he stuttered. 

                Vegeta was having just as much trouble speaking as Goku was. "I-I think so. I mean…haven't we wished back the Earth before? And, Planet Namek?! Dammit! Why have we never thought of this before! It's so simple!" Vegeta roared, quickly becoming excited. "Trunks! Summon the Dragon again!"

                "We can't Poppa! The Dragon Balls went their separate ways after we told Shenron that we didn't need him!" Trunks whined. 

                "Damn…"

                "Well, I guess we should go find them again. They are still active, we just have to find them," stated Goku, tapping his chin with his finger.

                "No shit Kakkarot!" Vegeta growled out, then turned to his son and said, "Now, who wants to go and find them…_again?" _

                Trunks caught the gleam in his eye the second that he turned to him. "Not me!"

                "Me!"

                Trunks jabbed his elbow into Goten's stomach. "No, we DON'T," he hissed.

                "Why not?" he asked curiously.

                "Because we just spent all night looking for them already!" he yelled, frustrated.

                "Oh," was all Goten said, still not getting it. But he had learned from many past experiences, to just go along with what Trunks said.

                Vegeta smirked. Trunks groaned. "To damn bad brat. This is your punishment for leaving the house, stealing your Mother's Dragon Radar, finding the Dragon balls, and summoning Shenron."

                "But---," he tried to argue, but it was not meant to be.

                "No buts Trunks! I'm your Father and I'm telling you what to do! So you listen to me! Now go!" he snarled, trying to look intimidating…it worked…as usual. 

                "But Dad! It was for a good ca---."

                Vegeta glared at him. That shut him up. Trunks sighed, knowing better than to argue with his Father when he was in this type of mood. The only person who could persuade him to do anything was his Mother. But she usually had to promise him something a little extra at night. Trunks stopped thinking. He didn't want to think, or see any images of his parents. He knew quite well what those noises were at night, and he didn't need anymore visuals than he had already seen. He had walked in on them TOO many times. Whether it be in the kitchen, the living room, the gravity room, his Mother's lab….it was almost every place you could imagine, except the bedroom! Trunks didn't get it. Wasn't that the purpose of having a bed?! He shook himself, ridding his mind of the thoughts. He was far too young to be thinking these types of things. Hey, he WAS only ten years old. Damn his Father for implanting these things in his head when he was younger. Just like he did with his foul words every two seconds. You couldn't talk to Vegeta without him cursing you out.

                Vegeta couldn't tell what his son was thinking, but he knew that look. When he was disgusted of something. Ignoring it he asked, "Do you still have the radar that you stole? You better have or your Mother will have both our heads!"

                Trunks looked perplexed, completely forgetting his previous thoughts. "Why would Mom have your head also?"

                Vegeta snorted. "She always wants my head, whether or not I actually do anything." 

                Trunks burst out laughing, knowing that it was true. He usually blamed his Father on anything he did. He remembered this time when he really got in trouble but blamed it on his Dad…

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

                Vegeta and Trunks were in the gravity chamber. Doing what you ask? Training of course. What else could they do? Well, according to Vegeta, training was all there was. Now, don't get me wrong, Vegeta loves his son, but that doesn't mean he goes easy on him during training. When Vegeta says to do 2,000 pushups in 5 minutes, he means it. It didn't take long before Trunks had learned this. It has been 5 years since Vegeta started training Trunks. Trunks was now nine. You do the math…

                "Dammit Trunks! Move faster! You are never going to hit me with the way you're moving!" Vegeta barked at his son. He had found out that the only way to get Trunks moving faster was to insult his son on his speed. Never insult a Saiyan-jin when it comes to fighting. Demi-Saiyan-jin or not. And believe me…Trunks sure has a temper. One just like his Father's.

                "Shut up! I'm not moving slow! You're moving too fast! You know I can't move that fast Toussan! Go slower! I can barely see you!" Trunks had stopped and was glaring at Vegeta, breathing heavily, although trying to hide it.

                Vegeta grunted and stopped his movements. He and the young Prince stood five feet apart, staring each other down. Trunks was on the move before Vegeta could blink, and got a nice blow on the cheek for his lack of attention. Reacting as any Saiyan-jin would when getting hit, he retaliated. He jabbed his foot out into Trunks stomach, throwing him to the other side of the room, where he landed with a thud. 

                Trunks moaned. 'Damn that fucking hurt!' he screamed mentally. 'And I just ate breakfast Dammit!' 

                Vegeta stood there, waiting for him to get back up and join the fight again. But to his surprise, he just flopped back on the ground and started moaning in pain. 

                'I'm gonna get you into so much trouble Dad.' Trunks thought, trying to not giggle. He grabbed his right arm and started to moan even louder then he had just been. He watched through a semi closed eye, his Father eyeing him suspiciously. 'Come on Toussan!' he said to himself, waiting for his Father to walk over, to see if he was okay. 'Fine I guess I have to take a different approach to this.' 

                "Dad…I-I think you broke my arm. It hurts a lot, and I can't move it."

                Vegeta sighed, and walked over to him, grabbing his arm to inspect it, but it was torn away by Trunks, who screamed. 

                "No! Don't touch! It hurts!" he whined.

                Vegeta growled and stood up from his crouching position, and stood above Trunks. "Stop being a baby, and let me see it!"

                "No! Can't you get a sensu bean?" he asked innocently, knowing full well that they had no more since last week when Vegeta broke three of his ribs…by accident of course.

                "Is it that serious that we have to waste a sensu bean on it? Just let me fix it!" he moaned, growing tired of this. He had to fix it quick before the woman found out, or he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. And she promised him something good tonight too! 'Damn, must fix his fucking arm! I will NOT sleep on the couch tonight!' Vegeta, tried not to remember what his blue haired minx had whispered into his ear after breakfast. He growled, wanting to get this day over with already!

                "Dad! Do you remember LAST time when you fixed it? Haha. No. You are not touching my precious arm. It's the arm of a Prince and it cannot be in THAT much pain."

                Vegeta sweat dropped, remembering how his son had screamed like bloody Hell when he had pulled is arm back into its proper place after a sparring match with Goten that had gone pretty bad for Trunks.

                Vegeta sighed. He had a suspicion that Trunks was scheming something but he wasn't going to take any chances. He bent down and scooped his son up, cradling him to his chest. He looked down at Trunk's arm, which he was grabbing and he was moaning in pain. He snorted. 

                Together they walked out of the Gravity room, Trunks in his Father's arms, still pretending that he was hurt. 'Hehe! I am SO good at this! You're such a sucker Dad!'

                Vegeta walked into the house, and was not prepared to see his mate sitting at the kitchen table. 'Shit! I should have checked where she was first! I am so dead!'

                Bulma looked up when she sensed someone in the kitchen. She saw Vegeta trying to tip-e-toe around the corner. He was holding a big lump which had purple hair. Her eyes narrowed when she heard a moan. 

                "Shut up brat!" Vegeta whispered to his son, but Trunks just smirked evilly, and moaned even louder.

                "Vegeta! What are you doing?! And what have you done to our son?!" Bulma screamed, and stood up, striding over to the men in her lives. She put her hands on her hips, and waited for an explanation. Vegeta cringed, waiting for a lashing from his fiery mate.

                "Dad….Dad…broke…my arm," whispered Trunks while faking a sickly cough and yet another moan of agony.

                "Vegeta! What have I told you about not hurting him?!" she screamed in her mate's ear.

                "But I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I swear!" Vegeta whimpered. Vegeta was very afraid of his mate. She was sometimes scarier than him. And that's saying a lot. 

                Bulma stomped her foot on the floor, and took their son from Vegeta's arms, careful not to touch his 'broken' arm. Trunks whimpered, but inside he was laughing with glee. 'This is perfect!'

                Still scowling at her husband, Bulma walked off with her son to her lab. Vegeta followed like a lost little puppy dog, his head down. He knew that he wasn't getting anything tonight. He sighed. Life was so unfair for the Saiyan-jin no Ouji.

                Bulma put Trunks on the couch in her lab, and then started to scream at her husband. Trunks thought that it was time for some fun. He stood up and stretched his arms, and made a face at Vegeta. Vegeta looked over Bulma's shoulder to see their son stretching and making a face at him. His mouth opened wide. He had been tricked! The Saiyan-jin prince had been tricked by nine year old! He growled, and stopped the woman in mid scream, and pointed behind her. Trunks fell back down and started to moan in pain again. Bulma saw this and turned back around to make Vegeta's sensitive ears bleed.

                "B-But! Woman! He's fine! He's faking it!" Vegeta roared. He did not like to be fooled by anyone, not even his own son.

                "Vegeta! Stop trying to get yourself out of this! You are in so much trouble buster!"

                "But I didn't do anything!" he whined. He looked over at Trunks who was making faces at him. He snarled, but didn't have a chance to say anything else, because Bulma dragged him out of the room, Trunks still making faces at him. He mouthed out words to his son, saying that he better run for his fucking life or he will be so dead. 

                Trunks waited until his parents were gone, and then searched the lab for his mother's secret stash of sensu beans that she kept hidden in the room for emergencies. "Ah ha! I found it!" he grabbed it, and went back on the couch to wait for his mother. He listened to the argument outside.

                "Bulma! I didn't do anything! Come on!"

                "Nope! You're sleeping on the couch you big royal pain in the ass!"

                "Come on! Don't be a bitch!"

                'Did you just call me a bitch?!"

                'Yes!"

                "You're such an asshole Vegeta!"

                "You're a fucking whore!!"

                "What!!!! I am no fucking whore Vegeta and you know it! You're an arrogant, jackass, who has no feelings for anyone but yourself!"

                "Shut up! I didn't do anything! We were just training! It's not my fault that he broke his arm!"

                "Oh! So you DID break his arm!"

                "No! I did no such thing! He is probably laughing his fucking ass off right now because he is listening to me getting in trouble for no fucking reason!"

                Trunks actually was laughing. Like Hell. He had tears running down his face, but he kept silent, not wanting to ruin this.

                'Vegeta! Stop being a stupid fucker! Do not accuse our son of lying!"

                "Oh! If I'm a fucker then what are you?! Fucked!?"

                "Argh! You are such an impossible man! Wait no, I take that back! You're an impossible fucking monkey!"

                'What did you just call me woman?! How many times have I said not to refer to be like that?!"

                The argument went on and on, and Trunks just kept laughing and laughing. He knew that it was going to end up with them in bed. It always does. He can't remember a time when his Father didn't turn the tables and suddenly become sweet and innocent and then practically seduced his mother. Not that his mother minded of course. Trunks was getting tired of just sitting there so he popped the bean in his mouth, even if he did not need it. But he felt rejuvenated and stronger. It suddenly became silent outside; so he walked out the door. He wished he had not. His parents were making out in the hall! I mean, come on! He did not want to see this! He sighed and stepped over them quickly, and ran like fucking hell out the door…

                The next day he got one of the hardest training days he ever had from his Father who was in a _very_ bad mood, because he had still been forced to sleep on the couch. He told his mother that he found a sensu bean and ate it, and of course she believed him. He was so good! And he managed to still get his Father in trouble. 

~*~*~Flashback ends~*~*~

                Trunks stifled back his laugh at the memory. Damn, he was never going to forget THAT one. Oh! And let's not forget the one where he and Goten dyed Vegeta's hair bright neon pink. Hehe…little did his Father know that they had a whole roll of film from that little escapade. I mean, if you disregard the fact that Trunks and Goten had to camp out in the woods for a whole month before they could come back, because they weren't sure if Vegeta had cooled down yet, it was pretty hilarious. 

                "Come on Goten; let's get this over with already."

                Vegeta smirked. "Hurry up," he said simply.

                Trunks glared, but said nothing else, before blasting off, Goten following closely.

                Vegeta didn't even wait to say good-bye to poor Son Goku, before blasting off toward Capsule Corps, leaving Goku scratching his head in bewilderment…as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pleasure…I think?**

            "Woman! Where are you?! I'm home!" hollered Vegeta, almost breaking the window in his haste to open it. He stepped thru the window into his and Bulma's bedroom. He looked around the room, she wasn't there. Walking into their adjoining bathroom he looked. She wasn't there either.

            Growling, he exited the bedroom and walked into the immense hall. He stretched his _ki senses, and found that she was in the kitchen. He paled. "God, I hope she isn't making dinner tonight. Where's that annoying mother of hers when you need her?" he muttered, almost afraid of what he would find when walking in the kitchen. _

            He entered, but to his surprise, she was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee, reading a magazine. He squinted his eyes from the doorway to see what she was reading. '_Beauty Hints'.__ He snorted, which alerted here of his presence. _

            "Oh, Good Morning Vegeta. Where would our 'dear' son be?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.

            At this, Vegeta tried to suppress his grin. But knowing her, she saw it anyway.

            "Vegeta? Why are you smiling like that? And where is Trunks?" she asked, becoming suspicious. It wasn't everyday that she saw her husband grinning like a wild man. The last time that she could remember him grinning and laughing was when she asked him to watch a movie with her. "_Black Hawk Down," she remembered. He was staring at the T.V. when he started to laugh hysterically. She had asked him what was so funny, and he had just responded through tears that it was so un-realistic when the guys were getting shot and blow to pieces. She had tuned out the details why._

            There were very few things in life that could make her mate laugh or smile. It would either have to be unbelievably hysterical and bloody or ironic and bloody or just gory and bloody. Actually it really could be anything; there is no telling what he might find humorous.

            Bulma was becoming seriously confused now. Her husband was still standing there, trying to contain his grin, but failing miserably. "Veggie-kun?" she started, "Are you…okay?"

            Faster than lightening he was in front of her. Bulma almost fell out of her chair. '_Damn, I hate when he does that without any warning.' _

            Vegeta reached down and pulled her to her feet, and slammed her against the kitchen counter.

            He buried his head into the crook of her neck, and nuzzled it. "Guess what?" he whispered.

            Poor, poor Bulma. What was she to do? She could either stand here or _attempt_ to play her mate's little guessing game, or she could throw that out the window and ravage him like an animal…as you could see she was in a very bad situation. "What?" she whispered back, a little unsteady, because Vegeta was sensually licking her neck. It wasn't helping at all.

            "Guess," he said again, this time nipping her on the neck, which almost made Bulma's knees give way. She hated when he did this. She could never control herself around him, whenever he acted like this. They weren't exactly alone, however. Bulma's parents were in the next room, watching T.V., but do you seriously think that either of them gave a fuck right now? No, I didn't think so.

            Bulma was having trouble thinking, let alone trying to produce speech from her lips. Oh well, its not like she would have been able to anyway, since the next moment two lips pressed against hers.

            Vegeta pressed her harder against the counter, but Bulma retaliated. She walked forward, he lips still pressed to Vegeta's, and they both stopped after Vegeta felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the oak wood table.

            Vegeta mumbled his disagreement, not liking being the one dominated in anything, not even sex. But he eventually gave it up when Bulma rubbed his tail spot, causing him to jump with excitement. 

            Bulma grinned against his mouth. She knew just how to get to him, and it seemed that it had worked. A deep rumbling purr sounded through out his body, making Bulma grin wickedly, and continued to press his tail spot. 

            Vegeta's knees buckled, and he crashed against the table on his back. Bulma followed him not a moment later, although she was on top. They started making out, like two high school teenagers that were sitting in the back of a car.

            Both their hands were running along each others body, exploring the familiar pleasure points. Finally Vegeta rolled them off the table, but slowed there fall with his _ki_ and they landed gently on the tile. Not that any one of them would have noticed or cared if they crashed into the floor…

            "You."  Kiss. "Never." Kiss. "Guessed." Kiss. Vegeta gave up on a conversation, seeing that neither Bulma, nor he was very interested in conversing at the moment. But Bulma heard him anyway, and stopped. She laughed at the look on his face. 

            "Awww, poor baby. Okay, let's see." She giggled at the pout on his face. She brought his head down and leaned into his ear. "If you tell me why you were so happy, we can get back to what we were doing." She laughed once again, at the look of joy that spread across his face. He looked like a little boy that just opened the best gift on Christmas morning. 

            "WearegoingtowishbackVegeta-sei!" he said in one breath. Bulma blinked. And then blinked again. She hadn't quite heard what he just said. Vegeta saw the look on her face, and decided to say it slower this time. But fast enough so that he could get it over with and continue with what they had been doing. "We are going to wish back Vegeta-sei." He leaned down to kiss her again, but she stopped him, her mouth gapping open. He smirked at the look of surprise on her face, and almost jumped off her when she screamed how wonderful that idea was. Almost jumped off…I mean he didn't want to lose his position. No way did he want to do that. 

            "Vegeta! That's such a great idea! Why didn't we ever think about that?!" she yelled in his face, but he didn't really seem to care that much. His mind was preoccupied to say the least. 

            "Because we are idiots, that's why. Now, can we _please _continue?" he pleaded. Sure he was happy about his home planet being wished back, along with everyone on it, but still….what would _you rather do if you were in his dilemma? Jump around for joy or, ahem-you know? Do I really have to answer that question for you?_

            "Jeeze Vegeta. You act like we haven't done this just last night. Okay, you may resume." She grinned when his face lite up.

            Vegeta didn't waste any time and was soon quickly kissing her again. They continued like that for a few minutes, very rarely coming up for air. His fingers danced at the hem of her shirt, readying to pull it over her head when a voice stopped him in the act.

            "EWWW!!!!! DO YOU TWO HAVE TO DO THAT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!!!! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HEAR YOU EVERY NIGHT BUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS AGAIN!!!" 

            Vegeta head whipped up, and turned around to look at his son, who was currently covering his eyes with his hands. Bulma looked over his shoulder and saw Trunks, but just giggled. She knew how much Trunks hated it whenever he walked in on them. Which was very often. Just ask Trunks, although he might hit you our something because you just might bring back unpleasant memories for the ten year old. 

            Goten was standing next to him, and appeared to be confused, as to why his best-friends parents where on the kitchen floor. If you couldn't tell, Goten isn't as, informed as Trunks is when it comes to this subject. It might be because his parents are careful, or that they just don't _do it. Hey, who knows? Or it might be the fact that Goku has been dead for practically ALL of Goten's childhood…._

            "Hi Trunks. What are you up too? I suggest that you disappear for awhile, while I'm still in a good mood, thanks to you Father." She smiled a sickly sweet smile at her precious son. Trunks visibly shuddered at what she just said about his Father and her, but decided to get out of there as quick as he could. For two reasons: he would have to hide from his Mother's wrath once she was uhh, done with his Father, and the second reason being…well I think you know what the second reason was. 

            "Brat!" Vegeta's gruff voice cut through the silence that had followed after Bulma talked. "Do what you Mother says. Shoo, get out of here!"

            "I'm leaving! I'm leaving! The Dragon balls are in the backyard, but Dende says that we can't use them for six months because it's _punishment for telling Shenron to leave. Mom, I'll put the Dragon radar in your lab, back where, I uhh, got it from."_

            Bulma's eyes narrowed, and even from underneath Vegeta, she sent a deadly glare at the lavender haired child. "You mean where you _stole_ it from." Trunks gulped, and ran out of there as fast as he could. 

            "Finally, the brats are gone." Vegeta lowered his head again, and started to kiss her neck, down to her collar bone, reaching her---.

            "Bulma? What are you and Mr. Vegeta doing?" asked an innocent voice, that we should all know by now was Goten. After Trunks had run out, he stayed, wondering what the two adults were doing. He thought it looked out of the ordinary, and wanted to 'check it out'. He's nine, what would you expect?

            Vegeta groaned and his dropped into the crook of his mate's neck. "Go away," he muttered. Bulma giggled, once again, finding all of this very funny.

            "But, what are you guys doing?" he asked once again, in that sweet little baby voice, that at nine years old, he still possessed. 

            "We-We…uh….we're," she stuttered, not really wanting to explain the birds and the bees to her best friend's son. "Sparring!" she yelled, out. Vegeta snorted from the place where his head was buried. Bulma however, was proud of herself that she managed to think of something. 

            "Really? I've never seen that type of sparring before," he replied.

            "Oh well…it's a really _old_ art of training. Right Vegeta?" He grunted, not caring what was being said, only wanting the 'brat' to leave so he could have his fun. 

            "Can you teach me?" he asked excitedly.

            "Uh. No Goten. I'm sorry. It's really-really-uhh…," she stumbled over her words, starting to feel uncomfortable. Damn her brain for failing her now.  Sure, she and Vegeta didn't really care if they got caught in the act. They were both a very daring couple, and everyone knew it. Whenever Bulma threw a party, they usually had their _fun_ before everyone arrived. They either ended a few seconds before they all walked in the door, or sometimes they got caught. But now they were in front of a nine year old.

            "Complicated," Vegeta huskily whispered into her ear,

            "Complicated! Yes! It's a very _complicated art. I don't think that you would get it," she said, quickly thanking Vegeta with a nip on the nose, which caused him to purr even louder as he was anticipating what was to come. You may think that Vegeta and Bulma should be bored of doing this all the time, but your wrong. With them it was always something new. A new sensation, a new pleasure point, new sounds. Everything was new. And it was NEVER boring. _

            Goten's face fell, but brightened right away. There was nothing that could keep the little boy down for long. "But I'm a really, really, really fast learner Bulma-san!" He started to jump around, not being able to contain himself.

            Vegeta and Bulma sweat dropped. Vegeta was having trouble controlling himself in the close proximity of his mate. It took all his will power to not throw the brat out the window and then pounce on his mate, and continue with what they were trying to do!

            Bulma could tell that Vegeta was getting impatient and wouldn't be able to control himself soon. She could just tell from the way that he was trying to suppress his purr, and trying not to shudder or pant. She realized that she had to get rid of Goten. And fast. Neither of them was going to be able to hold them selves anymore.

            "Goten, I really don't think that you would get it. Maybe when you're older someone can teach you," she said quickly, also wanting to get rid of him. Vegeta had started to lick and nip her neck again, not caring anymore if his rivals son was still in the room. Believe me, when Vegeta wants something, he gets it, no matter what he has to do to get it. Even having sex in front of a nine year old. 

            "Will you teach me to spar like that Bulma? When I get older of course?" he pleaded. Goten was always looking for something new to learn, and this looked very fascinating.

            Bulma was trying not to breathe heavily. Vegeta was nipping the place where he had marked her, all those years ago. Bulma moaned, and Goten raised his eyebrows, looking curios. "What was that?"

            "Oh! It's just a special noise that people make while doing this type of sparring," she said nervously. "Vegeta cut it out. Wait until he leaves baby," she whispered into his ear, but Vegeta paid no heed to her, not being able to stop, and continued the sweet torture on her body. His tongue was playing with her ear, her neck, her mouth. He had a _very_ skilled tongue.

            "You mean other people know how to spar like this?" Goten asked, his eyes becoming wide with glee. 

            Bulma mentally slapped herself for suggesting that, while Vegeta laughed. The laugh reverberated through out his body, causing Bulma to moan once again. 'Does Vegeta have any idea how good that felt?' she thought. "Yes Goten, all grown ups can do this type of sparring." At this point, Bulma didn't care whatever the hell she said, as long as Goten got out of the room. She was trying really hard to not scream at him to leave them alone. But she held back. He was only an inquisitive kid after all. He didn't know what he was doing to both her and Vegeta. 

            "Really? Great! I can ask my Mom and Dad to train me in this type of fighting! Cool! Thanks Bulma-san!" He jumped around even more, already thinking about the ways that he could fight.

            Bulma just nodded, not even hearing what he had said. She didn't care right about now if you haven't noticed. 

            Goten saw that Vegeta was doing something to Bulma's neck and walked over to them, and bent down, so he was level with him. Vegeta didn't even notice; he was too preoccupied with what he was doing. "Mr. Vegeta. What are you doing? It looks like your trying to _eat_ Bulma-san."

            That caught his attention, so he lifted his head, and glared. It wasn't that affective, because he was panting with need, but he still looked intimidating. Well sort of. If you consider lying on top of a woman intimidating. "Yes brat. That's exactly what I am trying to do. Now go the fuck way!" he yelled, loosing his patient. There was only so much that a man being deprived could take. Especially a Saiyan-jin male. Their instincts were _very_ strong, and usually nothing could stop them. Males in general like to be the one dominating don't they? The ones who have control over their partner, and are extremely possessive? Well, take that and times it by one hundred, and you have a Saiyan-jin male. 

            Goten looked confused. "Why do you want to eat Bulma-san? Isn't she nice? And doesn't that hurt if you eat somebody? And she doesn't seem like she is in pain." 

            Vegeta growled, in both anger and pleasure. He couldn't decide which he felt more of at the moment. "Yes brat, she is very nice, and NO, it does not hurt to eat her, at least not the way that I am intending," he purred.

            Goten looked even more confused. "So…eating someone the way that you are feels good?"

            "Yes," he said exasperated. "It can sometimes relieve stress."

            Goten's eyes opened even bigger if that was possible. "So, you mean that if I tried to 'eat' mommy it would help her release stress?" he asked awed.

            Bulma burst out laughing at that, and Vegeta scowled. "No brat that is not what I meant. You should not try to eat your mother. Only your father can do that." He said. "If he evens knows how," he added on.

            "Oh. Wait, I'm still confused. Can you explain that all again?" the boy asked.

            "NO! Now go home and ask your own damn parents!"

            Goten, seemed unaffected by Vegeta yelling at him, since he was use to it, but jumped up anyway. "Okay! Bye Bulma-san! Bye Vegeta-sama! I'm going to go and ask Mommy about this! Tell Trunks I'll be over later!" He turned around and ran out the kitchen door.

            Bulma laughed. "Chi-Chi is going to kill us when she finds out that we have poisoned her babies mind with this kind of---"

            Vegeta pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off in mid speech, not caring about what Chi-Chi would do to them. 'Finally!' he thought.

            Bulma smiled, hearing his thought through the bond. She brought her arms up, and looped them around her lover's neck, pulling him against her body harder. They spent a few minutes of making out hot and heavy before things started to get out of control. "We should go upstairs." She whispered seductively against his mouth. He purred and picked her up off the floor. Without breaking the kiss they tried to walk properly up the stairs. But first they had to pass through the living room where Bulma's parents were sitting.

            Mrs. Briefs was watching her daily soaps, while Mr. Briefs sat in his favorite recliner, reading the morning paper. They heard a loud bang and saw Vegeta pushing Bulma up the wall. Dr. Briefs raised his eyebrows when Vegeta put his hand up his daughter's shirt. "Ahem, Vegeta, Bulma. Can you please move this act to some place where we do not have to witness?" Mrs. Briefs just blinked and stared.

            Vegeta didn't hear anything except Bulma's soft moans, and the pounding of both their hearts. Bulma however, had faintly heard her Father. "Up Vegeta. Bedroom," she whispered. Vegeta grunted, but obeyed his mate. Bulma jumped up, and wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his head, burying her hands into his hair, and kissing him deeply. He started to walk up the stairs towards their massive bedroom.

            Mr. Briefs lowered his eyes back to his newspaper, and his wife returned to her soap opera. Neither of them thought about it again. After all, it was just another day at Capsule Corps. Everyone was used to Bulma and Vegeta's 'training'. If you left them in a room alone together, you shouldn't come back until a few hours.

            Back upstairs, we return to Bulma and Vegeta who had made it up the stairs in one piece. They were sliding against the wall, neither wanting to take a breath of air.

            Just at that moment Trunks decided to walk out of his room. He put one foot out, saw his parents, brought his foot back in, and slammed the door. Inside you could hear something that suspiciously sounded like a wall being banged with something rather hard and heavy.

            Vegeta and Bulma were too wrapped up in each other to notice. They finally reached their bedroom, and Vegeta almost broke the door trying to get in. They stumbled in, and Vegeta closed the door with his foot. Inside he threw Bulma onto their huge king sized bed and pounced, crawling on top of her…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far! I really appreciate it! Even though I only have seven, its better than what I had for my last story!! (one) lol. Oh, I'm working on a few stories right now actually. "Back to Vegeta-sei", "Lost and Found", "Never Again", and about two or three one-shots that I haven't thought of names for yet. So, I work on a little each day, so the chapters might be slow coming out, but I'm trying my hardest! It's hard with all the school work I have every damn day. Grr…damn school. The only classes that are good are lunch, c-arts, and journalism, since I love to write. :D anyway, what do you think of this story so far? Good? Bad? Okay? I can only know if you review! (Wink, wink) Ok, I'm not going to bed for reviews. Lol. Ok, I'll shut up and let you continue with the chapter! It's an interesting one! At least for me! LOL.

**Chapter 4: Need**

            Bulma woke up to moaning. But not the type of pleasure, but one of pain and fright. She suddenly felt a heat curled up next to her, naked and warm, but moving in a jerking motion. She looked over to her shoulder and saw Vegeta. He was sweating profusely and groaning in distress. She cursed and turned a light on. 'How long have we been sleeping? Why is it so dark?' She forgot about that for the moment and leaned over her mate, trying to wake him up. She knew what was happening. He was reliving one of his memories again. She didn't know why they were suddenly coming back. His sleep had been peaceful these past few years.

            Vegeta stared to moan louder, and thrash around. The covers were sticking to him because of all the sweat running down in rivulets from his forehead and body. His eyes were tightly closed and his face was a mask of pain and angst. Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, readying herself for what she was about to do. She hated doing it, but she knew that her Prince needed her. 

            She opened the mental link between the two, breaching her mind, allowing Vegeta's thoughts, emotions, and dreams to filter through. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to not cry out as she saw what he was dreaming. "Oh God, not this one. Please, anyone but this one. He can't handle this!" she said, her voice quivering in fear. Images of his dream flashed through her head. Ones of Frieza, his Father, Mother, Ayano, his people, his Planet, torture, rape, sex, purging…and so much more. This was the worst dream that Vegeta could have. All the horrors of his past melded into one solid dream. Every conversation, feeling, he remembered, and he could do nothing to stop them from poisoning his mind once again. When he usually dreamt, they were bits and pieces, but never like this one. He had had this one two times all ready, and it took him days to recover. It was like his whole life had flashed through his mind, yet it seemed to take much longer than in reality. 

            She opened her eyes, and shut the link off, not wanting to see anymore. She jumped when Vegeta screamed. A loud, piercing scream of terror and torturous pain. 

            Bulma cursed, and shot out of bed, grabbing random articles of clothing, and pulling them on. She ran out the door, and fled down the stirs. She ran through the vast, dark halls of Capsule Corporation, and she only stopped when she reached the large metal doors that lead into her lab. She entered the security code that nobody but she, her Father, and Vegeta knew. She had a suspicion that her son knew it because some days she would come in and find things disarray. She waited impatiently until the doors swished open. She was inside her lab before the doors had barely been open. She threw random items behind her until she found what she needed; she grabbed the needle and the sedative and shot out of her lab. She ran up the steps two at a time, and sped up when she heard several shrill screams of fear and agony. She turned the corner and saw that the door to her bedroom was opened. She ran inside, and saw that Trunks was sitting on his Father's chest trying to keep him from hurting himself. Vegeta was thrashing and screaming, but still deeply in his nightmare.

            "Mom! What's wrong with Dad?!" he screamed, trying not to cry. He had never seen his Father in such suffering. It was more than frightening.

            "Hold him down Trunks! He's having a nightmare! I need to sedate him before he hurts himself!" she yelled, trying to be heard over he husbands screams.

            Trunks nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation, and bent down, holding his Father's arms down, and sitting harder on his chest. He was having a difficult time trying to not fall off and be thrown into the wall.

            Bulma went over to Vegeta's side of the bed, and crawled on top of him, trying to make him lay still. She whispered comforting words in his ear and stroked his hair. It seemed to calm him down. She continued like that for a few more minutes before trying to put the needle into his arm. She had to calm him down more or the needle wouldn't go in. His muscles were too tense right now, and if she tried to put the needle in, it would bend or snap in half. She had wasted many needles like that whenever Vegeta was trying to be difficult. He would just flex his muscles, and the needle would shatter, not being able to penetrate his skin. She finally had him calm enough to insert the needle, but she knew that it would take longer for it to start working. He was a Saiyan-jin. His immune system would try to fight it off. 

            Bulma wanted to know what part he was dreaming. He had calmed down, and Trunks wasn't holding him anymore. He was just sitting there, still on his chest, looking stunned. Bulma didn't know if it was safe for her son to just be sitting there. Vegeta could do something to him. Vegeta had woken up and almost killed Bulma more times than she could count. She knew that he didn't mean it, and he would always get this look of horror once he realized what he had almost done, and then he would hold her, and say how sorry he was over and over again. Bulma knew that when he woke up and grabbed her neck, he wasn't picturing her. He was thinking that she was Frieza trying to hurt him again so he would wake with a jolt and grab her. She remembered the time when he actually crushed her ribs because he had squeezed her to hard. She shuddered, remembering that experience. Vegeta had made sure she would be okay and then left; upset and disgusted at himself. But Bulma knew that he didn't mean to harm her at all.

            So that was why she didn't want Trunks to just sit there. Vegeta might lash out thinking that he was Frieza or one of his lackeys. She carefully opened the link and peeked inside his head. Frieza was talking to him. Vegeta didn't look to happy, but was bowing in front of the monster, trying to control his temper. Bulma recognized this sight and gasped. "Oh Shit!' she screamed. "Trunks hold him!" They didn't have enough time. Bulma saw Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta-sei, and the next thing that she knew Trunks was on the other side of the room, unconscious from when Vegeta had screamed and flung him off. Vegeta was uncontrollable now. He was screaming threats and cursing so loud, she wanted to cover her ears, but she refused, wanting to help him. The sedative still had another minute or so before it kicked in. She ran over to him, and tried to hold him down, but he threw her off him and she crashed into the wall. 

            Goku suddenly appeared in the room, and grabbed Vegeta, holding him down on the bed. He yelled back at Bulma. "What happened!?!" 

            Bulma coughed. "Nightmare…." She wheezed out before crawling over to Trunks making sure he was okay. He was fine except for a gash on the side of his head where he had hit the wall. She breathed a sigh of relief. She looked back at Goku and her husband and was happy to see that Vegeta was calming down, the sedative kicking in and starting to work its magic.

            She attentively opened the mental link once more. He was still dreaming, there was nothing they could do to stop that, but the medicine stopped him from striking out and it relaxed his muscles and vocal chords. 

            Closing the link, she slowly stood up, with Trunks in her arms. "I'll be right back," she muttered leaving the room to tend to her son's head wound and put him to bed. She didn't even know what time it was, not bothering to look at a clock, because she was too drained; emotionally, mentally, and physically. 

            She returned to her bedroom after mending Trunks, and saw Goku sitting on the edge of the bed. He had been watching her mate's chest rise and fall unsteadily, in uneven breaths, making sure that the sedative didn't have some reaction to him and cause his heart to stop. Goku might act dense most of the time, but when it came to a situation like this, he was as serious has anyone could be. 

            He lifted his head to meet her eyes when she walked through the doors. He stood up, and strode over to her, giving her a grim smile. 

            "Thanks Goku. I don't know what I would have done without you." She thanked.

            "Don't think anything of it. I felt that Vegeta's _ki_ had shot up in panic, so I teleported here right away. I knew something was defiantly wrong when I felt Trunk's _ki_ blink out. His he okay?" he asked, concerned.

            "He's fine. Just a head wound, but he's Saiyan-jin. He'll live." She said with a slight laugh, but it died down when she looked at her husband, who was still sweating and moaning. 

            Goku caught the look on her face, and knew that he should leave and let her deal with Vegeta. Vegeta would freak if he knew that anyone else had helped him besides Bulma and his son. He trusted nobody else. Goku and Bulma were the only ones that noticed that whenever someone touched him, even slightly, he flinched. It was has if he was expecting to be hit or hurt. Punished for whatever he had failed to complete _this time. Have you ever seen Vegeta without his shirt on? If you look closely you can see all the tiny little criss-cross scars, also some larger ones, which you __knew, you just knew, didn't come from a battle or purging mission. It wasn't just on his chest and back. He had permanent wounds every where on his body, that would always be a painful reminder of his harsh past._

            "I better go now Bulma." He said to her, shifting her gaze from the man on the bed to the one in front of her.

            She nodded her head, and gave him a hug. Goku lifted her up off the floor and held her tightly, kissing her forehead before putting her down. When he stepped back, he wiped away the single tear that had fallen to her cheek. "Don't worry Bulma-Chan. He'll be fine. You know how strong and stubborn he is," he whispered, trying to set her worries at ease. She nodded again, and hugged him once more. After the embrace he lifted his fingers to his head, and left silently. 

Bulma stared at the empty space where her best friend had just occupied, but turned her gaze to the bed. She got a pair of black, silk, boxers from Vegeta's draw, and somehow she managed to get them on him. She got a wet cloth from the bathroom, and put it on his head. She knew that he didn't like to sleep with clothes on, but he was running a fever and she didn't want him to get any sicker than he appeared he was. There were few times that Vegeta had gotten sick. Saiyan-jin immune systems fought off sickness, more so than any humans system did. He only got sick when he was hurt, or over-worked. He was both now. Hurt and over-worked mentally. He was exhausted, and she hated how she wasn't able to help him anymore than she did already. She cursed herself for being a genius, but not being able to help her mate when he needed her the most. 

            She sighed. She replaced the wash cloth with a cooler one, and spent some amount of time keeping him quiet. She took the cloth off, when she at last felt his fever break. Bulma climbed into bed, and finally got a glance at the clock. 1:32 a.m. it read. She gaped at it. What the hell was this? When she and Vegeta got into bed before, it wasn't even breakfast time yet. Had they really slept that long? Why didn't anyone wake them up? Well, she knew the answer to the latter. Vegeta had sternly forbid anyone to ever wake them up unless it was urgent. But still….neither of them had eaten anything since last night's dinner. Bulma gave up. She was too tired to think straight at the moment. She would think about it later. She was hungry, she noticed. She decided against going to get some food, not wanting to leave Vegeta alone. At least not right now. She didn't know how stable he was at the moment.

            She twisted around and faced her mate, who had turned on his side, and was facing her. His face was still in a facade of pain, but it looked much better than it had before. 'He's pale.' She realized for the first time. The moonlight shined just enough that she could see his handsome face. His mouth was open slightly, trying to breathe better, but it still sounded strained. She stared at him awhile longer, before taking his body and pulling it against hers, in a tight embrace. She buried her head in his chest and started to weep, not knowing what was wrong with him. And it was scaring her. His head unconsciously, buried itself in her hair, and his arms found there way around her. His dream had at last ended, and he was able to sleep semi-peacefully. Bulma lifted her head up, and kissed him full on the lips before following him to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, so what did you guys think of that? Bad? Good? Okay? Let me know! I need feedback! Ok, I'm looking for someone who would be willing to read chapters before I post them, and to give me advice and check spelling and grammar, because I suck in that area. So, if you would like to do that, email me! Anyway, did anyone catch something in paragraph three? WHO is Ayano? Hmmmm?? I wonder. Haha, I know! You don't! Lol. Jk. Fifth chapter should most likely be out by the end of the week I'm sure. I just hope school doesn't get in the way. So I'll see you soon! Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! I love you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  Saiyan-jin Hibernation…What?!**

            Sunlight filtered in the room, casting shadows in the dark corners, and making strange but beautiful patterns on the two figures on the bed. The door opened and a woman with long black hair walked in. She closed the door softly, not wanting to wake the two occupants that were entangled with each other on in the bed. She looked at the bed and snorted. It was huge, the biggest bed that she had ever seen. But what could you expect from the richest couple in the world?

            She walked to the other side of the room, and opened the blinds, letting more sunlight in. She was surprised when only the smaller figure stirred, and not the larger one. She sat down on the couch nearest to the bed, and watched them, waiting for them to wake up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Bulma moved her head with irritation when she felt the heat of the sunlight warm her body. Now she was too hot. Her mate had kept her warm, and she had kept him warm, but the heat of the sun was too much. She shook her head, where it was buried in her husband's well sculpted chest. She didn't remember leaving the blinds open.

            She lifted her head, and almost screamed when she saw Chi-Chi sitting on the couch. "Wh-Wha? Chi, what are you doing here?" she questioned, visibly startled. She looked into Vegeta's face, glad that he wasn't awake. He would throw a fit if he knew that Chi-Chi was in here.

            Chi-Chi smiled, and answered her. "Goku came home last night, and told me that something was up with Vegeta. And I know how you get when something is wrong with him, so I thought I would come and see if you were all right. I met Trunks downstairs. I made him breakfast, don't worry." She said, seeing that Bulma was about to get up and go find Trunks to apologize for not making him anything.

            Bulma settled back down into the arms of her husband and smiled. "Thanks Chi, you're a life saver."

            Chi-Chi smiled, accepting the praise. "No problem Bulma. Now, what's up? Goku seemed really concerned about Vegeta when he came home." She leaned forward so that she could hear Bulma better. 

            Bulma suddenly remembered everything from last night, and gasped, looking at Vegeta. He was still pale, and was having trouble breathing. She put the back of her hand against his forehead. His fever had come back. 

            "Chi-Chi! His fever is back! And he isn't breathing right!" she yelled, trying to calm herself down. 

            Chi-Chi stood up, realizing that her friend was going to have a nervous break down soon, if she didn't take action right now. "I'll go get a wet cloth!" she ran into the adjacent bathroom, and ran the water, waiting for it to get cold.

            Bulma hugged Vegeta tight. 'Vegeta! Wake up! Come on! You have been sleeping for over a day now! Get up!" she pleaded, but he did not waken. Bulma put her head on his chest, waiting for her friend to come back. She was wracking her brain for an answer as to why her mate wouldn't wake up! The most that he ever slept was six hours! Nothing more than that! Saiyan-jins did not need as much sleep as humans did. The most they needed was only three to four hours. But Vegeta pushed himself to sleep longer, because he knew that Bulma did not like to wake up to an empty bed. So he slept for her. But he couldn't possibly sleep for longer than six hours. Have you ever woken up, and then tried to fall back asleep, but you couldn't because you felt too alive and awake? 

            Bulma was still trying to figure it out when something clicked in the back of her mind. Bulma was still for a moment before her body started to shake with laughter. NOW, she remembered. All those years ago, when Vegeta first came to Earth, before they had gotten together. Bulma had 'observed' Vegeta's sleeping habits. At first it had just started out because she thought he was sexy, so she would follow him around. But she finally started to become interested in how he slept. He was up at the crack of dawn, training until the dead of night. She had never understood how he could go so long, with only a few hours of sleep. She had cornered him one day and demanded an explanation. She remembered how the conversation had gone.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

            "Vegeta! Tell me! Please! I'm dieing to know! It's been bugging me for weeks!" she pleaded. She had Vegeta cornered into a corner. Figure that. She wanted to know how he was able to train so long and so hard without at least eight hours of sleep. 'Doesn't he ever get tired?!' she screamed in her head. She was desperate. She had been following his every moment for the past few weeks, and today was the first day that he had caught her watching him. At first it had started out as an infatuation with him. Hey come on. He _is_ hot, and sexy, and gorgeous. What woman would be able too argue with that? Even _Chi-Chi_ agreed that he had a great body. But she still hated for trying to kill her son and husband. But Bulma didn't think that he was that bad, she was probably the only person on this planet that wasn't afraid of him. Well, except for Goku that is. He isn't that bad once you get to know him. Not that she really had gotten to 'know' him. He very rarely talked to her. But when he did, she enjoyed it. Even if it was when they were screaming at each other. She had a strong inkling that Vegeta purposely started the arguments just to get a reaction out of her. One thought had popped into her head one time. 'Maybe he's flirting.' It _could_ be a Saiyan-jins way of flirting with somebody. I mean, if you think about, it could happen. I'm sure that on Planet Vegeta, they didn't go out on dates and give roses to show that they were attracted to someone. That much she had learned from her house guest.

            "They were ruthless, cold hearted beasts that killed for fun," said Vegeta one time to her when she asked what a Saiyan-jin was like. And then he had added, "Just like me." After that she had stupidly asked how a Saiyan-jin chooses a mate. And he had told her straight out. Vegeta was never one to be subtle. He was brutally honest with whatever he said.

             "If a male or female catches the eye of the opposite sex, then the stronger of the two has the right to try and claim the other. The strongest survive; the weak die. It was very rare when both partners cared for each other." 

            "Don't you mean 'love' each other?" she had asked, still surprised at what he had just told her. 

            "No, there was no such word in our society. The closest that a pair got was 'bonding'."

            She had asked what bonding was, but he refused to answer her. She guessed that it was a touchy subject. He had turned on his heel, and walked way.

            So now, here she was, trying to get him to tell her the secret of how Saiyan-jins slept. "Come on Vegeta! Please?!"

            He grunted, and jumped onto the railing of the balcony that he was next to, and sat down. His leg was hanging over one edge, and he staring out at the stars. She was silent, not wanting to disturb his silent thinking. He said two words, and she obeyed. "Sit down." 

            She had taken a seat in her lawn recliner that was on her balcony. She would sit here often at night, and stare at the stars. Sometimes Vegeta would scare her shitless, because he liked to sit on the roof above her room, and stare at the stars also. She had humiliated herself more times than she could count by talking to herself, and then Vegeta would suddenly emerge and stick his head down from above, smirking and making a malicious comment.

            "Sit, and don't interrupt me. You say one word and I'm gone." He stated. And she didn't doubt him. She knew that he would leave, as he had more 'significant' matters to attend to, such as his training.

            "My people were not like your kind. You are completely alien to me. Your world, your traditions, your emotions, and countless other things are confusing to me. One of them being your sleeping habits. I do not see the reason why you need so much sleep. But I suppose that it is because your bodies are weaker than ours, therefore you require more rest to bring them back to par."

            Bulma wanted to say something because he just made fun of her race, but she stayed quiet, listening to him speak.

            He continued after a slight pause. "Saiyan-jins need only three to four hours of sleep, unlike you pathetic humans. You spend half the day in bed, wasting the day away. I do not comprehend how you get anything done during the remaining hours that you are awake. Saiyan-jins do not like to sleep 'in' as you humans call it. Our bodies are trained to be able to go without sleep for two months, before we start to feel the need to sleep. However, there is a time in every Saiyan-jins life that they will…what's that word you humans use when something sleeps for a long time?" His voice was quzical so she answerd. 

            "Hibernation?"

            "Yes. I suppose that you call the Valrska a time of hibernation. Every once in a while when a Saiyan-jin is nearing the time of their birth they enter a stage called the Valrska. It's where our body shuts down for a month, taking the rest that we need to last for the future."

            "I still don't understand. Why does your body do this? And why for a month?" Bulma was confused, but intrigued.

            Vegeta sighed. "Our bodies decide that we need a long amount of sleep during one point in the year. It _usually_ occurs round the time you were born. Do not ask me why, for I do not know. My ancestors have looked for the answers for centuries; nobody has ever come up with an answer as to why it occurs. It just does. Remember, I am trying to calculate the amount of time that we sleep, into human standards, and it comes out to a month. Our year is longer, almost three times as long as yours and we do not have months, so to speak. We have different names for special seasons. Moon Season is the most dangerous one. We had special barracks to place the children younger than of age--"

            "What's 'of age'?" Bulma cut in, earning a growl from Vegeta.

            "When a Saiyan comes of age, they are allowed to pick a mate. Not before. The age is seventeen. No child on our world was allowed to mate before it. No exceptions. If a male was to mate a female under age then both were put to death. Now, as I was saying. We had special barracks underneath the surface. At moon season the children who were not of age yet, were placed inside for one month, to wait out the moon. When the moon was over, they were allowed out. When the moon arises we would have either turn into Oozaru, or we mated. Most chose to not change, if they knew how to control the transformation, such as myself. But we hid the children…from ourselves. We did not want kill them or rape them. We could not control our animal instincts. Partners usually went off into the woods for one month to couple, away from the cities, full of raving mad animals. The males and females that were of age, yet had no mate, were left to defend for themselves. If they died, they died."

            Bulma gasped. "How brutal! You would just leave your people to fend for themselv---," she was cut of, as Vegeta turned around and snarled. 

            "It was our way! We could not change who we were! We could not control the moon, or our instincts! I told you that we were a brutal and ruthless race! All we knew was fighting and surviving! If you were weak, you died! The strongest survived! Nobody else! Do not tell me that our ways were cruel and atrocious! They were sacred! From the beginning of the Saiyan-jins we had lived that way! Moon Season was treated with respect, and if you went against it, you were put to death. My race lived off our honor and strength alone! It was what every Saiyan-jin looked forward too! The more Moon Seasons that you lived to see, the more honor you gained! Moon Season was a time to find mates and mate to have off-spring!" Vegeta tried to calm himself, but the insult to his race, was not letting him so easily.

            Bulma was silent, thinking about what Vegeta had just said. There was an awkward silence between the two. Vegeta turned around again and faced the stars, his back to Bulma. Bulma could see through the tight spandex that he was wearing, every muscle of his was on edge. She finally spoke up. "What are you looking at Vegeta? Why do you sometimes spend the night on the roof, instead of in your bed?"

            Vegeta let the breath out that he had been holding in. He did not turn to face her, but what he said next struck Bulma to her inner core. "Where my home Planet would have been, if Frieza had not destroyed it." He said his voice void of all emotion. But he continued, and she could tell that he was trying to not let his voice break. "That deep dark empty space to the left of that group of stars was where it was." He paused. "All those years…of being the strongest race in all existent are gone. Our ways, teachings, cultures, sacred acts…all gone. And here I am; me the Prince of a deceased race, stuck on this backwater planet, where I do not understand your culture." He jumped off the railing and walked towards her, leaning over her as she lay in her chair. He looked her in the eye and she could see a hint of sadness in his black orbs. "You and your people call me an alien. But you are more alien to me then I'll ever be to you." With that he got up silently and walked away.

She did not follow him. She needed time to think, and to let him think. He might try to hide it, but she could tell that he missed his planet and people. Just by the way that he looked into the sky, she could tell that he was lonely. A sudden realization hit her, and what she thought made her feel like shit. Vegeta was right. We _are_ aliens to him. More so than he is to us. He had to give up _his_ culture, and ways, and learn new ones. She didn't. She was just a spoiled brat living on her planet. With _her_ people. She understood them, Vegeta did not. She never thought about how hard it might have been for him, coming to live here, with no one else of his race to keep him company. He was the last full blooded Saiya-jin. Goku did not count and neither did his son. He was a half breed. Vegeta was a Prince of a dead race. He had been stripped of his title when his Planet was destroyed. He would never become King; he would never have a wife or a child. That thought made her heartbreak. She had some inner feeling that Vegeta would make a wonderful Father, and would never harm his child if he ever had one. She had guessed sometime during his words, that they were forbidden to mate outside their race. Their morals, however few there were, did not allow it. She found that sometime during her thoughts she had started to cry. For him. For the lost Prince. She got up, and started to walk into her bedroom, when she stopped and turned around. She looked up into the dark sky, and tried to find the spot where Vegeta had been looking for. '_That deep dark empty space to the left of that group of stars was where it was…_' she saddened even more when she remembered his words. Then a thought struck her. How would she have felt if her world was destroyed? That thought haunted her the rest of the night.

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

            Bulma knew what her mate was doing. He was in his 'hibernation' stage. She giggled, all her worries leaving her for the moment. She kept thinking of a bear when she thought of hibernation. But…would Vegeta really sleep for a whole month?!? She didn't think that she would be able to last that long without him. Maybe he wouldn't. She hoped he wouldn't sleep for a month. She supposed that they would wait for him to wake up, but still…

            A thought popped into her head. 'Maybe Goku has gone through this before.' She wondered…"Hey Chi?" she called into the bathroom, where Chi-Chi was getting a cloth for Vegeta's head.

            "Hai?" answered Chi-Chi, her voice drowned out by the water running. 

            "Has Goku ever…has he ever…" she wasn't sure how to phrase the question. Chi-Chi walked out of the bathroom, with the cloth and put it on Vegeta's forehead. 

            "Has Goku ever what?" she asked, making sure that the cloth was on Vegeta's head correctly. 'He actually looks cute when he's sleeping. You can't see the evil executioner he is when he's deep in sleep.' She thought to herself. Chi-Chi may say that she hates Vegeta, but deep inside she doesn't. During the seven years that Goku was dead, he had helped her out a lot. He had snapped her out of her depression, and had been a father to Gohan and Goten when they needed one the most. Her son's adored him, even if none of them like to admit it. Well, Goten didn't know better to not say it out loud. He had started calling Vegeta, 'Dada' when he was younger, because Trunks did it, so he thought that it would be okay for him too. Vegeta had been so shocked the first time that Goten said it that he fell off his chair. He had quickly put a stop to that. And sooner or later, Goten started to call him 'Uncle Vegeta'. Vegeta didn't really mind that one. Goten still uses it sometimes. She knew that Vegeta would never harm either of her sons intentionally. "Has Goku ever what?" she repeated again.

            "Has he ever…slept for a long period of time?" she asked, not sure if she was saying it right.

            Chi-Chi's face scrunched up, not sure what kind of question, this was. "Well, no. Goku doesn't like to sleep a long amount of time. Wait," she paused, as if trying to remember. "There…there was this _one_ time when he slept for two whole days. It was really freaky. He also got kind of sick. You know what? He looked a lot like what Vegeta does right now. He was pale, and looked like he was having trouble breathing. I never want to see that happen to him again."

            Bulma smiled. "Good. I guess this is normal then. My poor baby. He looks like he's in pain." She said, smoothing his hair out.       

            "What is normal Bulma? Do you know what this is?"  Chi-Chi asked curious now. 

            Bulma nodded and proceeded to tell her what Vegeta had told her years ago about 'Saiyan Hibernation'. Chi-Chi giggled when she was done telling the story. "Hibernation eh? Awww….now that I think of it like that, it seems really endearing." She laughed again.

            Bulma sighed with relief that everything was going to be okay. "Why do you think that, here, they only sleep for two days and not a whole month?"

            Chi-Chi rubbed her chin, thinking. "I have no idea… But hey, don't ask me, you're the genius."   She stretched her legs out on the luxurious couch that she was sitting on. Both women froze when Vegeta made a noise in his sleep, and grabbed Bulma, burying his face in her chest. Both women laughed.

            "Does he usually sleep like that?" she whispered with a grin on her face.

            "Yeah. It's his favorite position." She whispered back. They laughed again. "I don't think we need to whisper Chi, he told me that when they hibernate, nothing can wake them up. He also said that the month a Saiyan-jin sleeps is the most dangerous month they live. All their power goes out the window basically. He said that the two times he had gone through this, Nappa and Radditz watched over him for the whole month, neither of them leaving his side. Three assassins tried to kill him the first time, and the second, they had to hide him off-world, because Zarbon, and Dodoria tried to kill him."

            Chi-Chi gasped. That's horrible. How old was he?"

            Bulma closed her eyes, trying to remember. "The…the first time was when he was three, when he still lived in the palace, and the second time was when he worked for Frieza's army…he was…seventeen I believe."

            "You know, I can't imagine Vegeta being a hormonal teenager, or even a three year old! It just seems that Vegeta was always like this. You know?" said Chi-Chi.

            "Yeah, I guess I can see what you mean. But I know what he looked like. He sure was cute when he was three!" said Bulma laughing.

            Chi-Chi giggled. "So, how did he get into Frieza's army? He volunteered or something?"

            Bulma stiffened, not liking where the conversation was going. "No. Of course he didn't. He had no choice."

            "Everyone has a choice Bulma." Chi-Chi replied.

            "Well, he didn't." snapped Bulma in her mate's defense. "You don't know what his life was like. You don't know the horrors that he has been though. The thousands of people he watched die in front of his eyes. Nobody knows! Nobody knows how he really is! You all think that he's some cruel, cold hearted, bastard! He's not!" cried Bulma, trying to keep her voice calm, and quiet.

            "Tell me then Bulma. Tell me so that I won't think of him like that." She pleaded with her friend.

            "I can't. Vegeta, he doesn't want anyone to know," whispered Bulma sadly.

            "Please Bulma? You don't have to tell me everything. Just tell me what happened to his people, and why he turned out the way he is now. What happened to my husband's race? Why was their planet blown up?" she asked desperately.

            Bulma swallowed hard. Goku and Chi-Chi had a right to know what happened to Planet Vegeta-sei she supposed. "Okay…but try not to interrupt me, this is hard enough as it is."

            Chi-Chi nodded her head, and signaled Bulma to go on.

            "As you know, the Saiyan-jins were the strongest race on our side of the galaxy. But on the other side, they were ruled by an ever more powerful force. Frieza. He told them what to do and if they didn't do it they were punished. All the Saiyan-jins trusted Frieza, because he seemed like their ally. For years, they did whatever he wanted them to do. They purged the Planets he wanted, and gave them over to him. They were paid in great amounts of money and riches. Soon they were the richest and most powerful race alive, except for the Tsiru-jins. When Vegeta's Father took the throne the Empire grew stronger, and everyone believed that the Prince would make it even superior when he took the throne. I admit, Vegeta was a spoiled little brat up until he was about fourteen. His years in the palace made him believe that he was to be bowed down to and be feared. And he was too. His people respected him with the most respect you can give a person, but they also feared him. Vegeta, as you know, has a temper. And you did not want to get him angry. So everyone sucked up to him. But Vegeta…he has a secret that nobody but I know. He was not the only heir to the throne. His baby sister Ayano looked up to him, and loved him. She was not a…normal…Saiyan-jin. Vegeta said that one thing that attracted him to me, was that I reminded him of Ayano. Our personalities were very close together. She was never quiet, and wasn't shy. She was two years younger than him, and he…loved her dearly. Vegeta was…not a nice person, and he cared for only two people. Ayano and his Mother. He respected his Father, but did not love him. He could not become attached to him, because if he was to gain the throne he would have to kill his father. Vegeta's mother's name was Celina, and she was gorgeous. She and Ayano were the only ones that showed that they cared for Vegeta. So in other words, Vegeta had no one else but them. 

            When…When Vegeta was fourteen, and Ayano was twelve, Frieza came for a visit to Plant Vegeta-sei. He had heard of the Prince's temper and strength, and was sure that he would make an excellent addition to his army. He told the King that if he did not hand over Vegeta and Ayano then he would destroy their planet. He wanted Ayano because she could be used against Vegeta, and make Vegeta do whatever he wanted him to do. The King gave his children over, saying that it was for the good of the Empire. On Frieza's ship Vegeta was tortured and beat almost every day because he was stubborn and would not do what Frieza ordered him to do. When Vegeta came home from a purge that had gone bad, Frieza called him into the control room. Where…Where he made Vegeta watch as his mother was raped and beaten to death." 

            Bulma was crying now, her tears dripping down onto Vegeta's bare shoulder, and running down his back. Chi-Chi had tears in her eyes also, and had gasped at the last part. But Bulma continued on, not being able to stop.

             "Vegeta…he flipped out and tried to kill Frieza but he was beaten again, and spent a month in the regeneration tank for his 'insolence'. After that, he was withdrawn and quiet. His rage was pushed into the center of his being and heart, which was slowly turning black and cold. He was afraid that Frieza would do the same to his sister, so he protected her with his life. More times than you could count he took a pounding that was meant for her. He let no male come near her, and whenever he was off-world on a mission, she was taken with him. He trusted no one to keep her safe. Now Vegeta was sixteen, Ayano was fourteen. They had been in Frieza's army for two years. Ayano was changing. She was no longer the sweet little girl that Vegeta loved so much. Vegeta still loved her, no matter what she turned into, but she was becoming violent and closed off. She had used to tell her big brother everything, but now she was silent." 

            Bulma stopped and took a breath, trying to not break down anymore than she was. Chi-Chi had grabbed a box of tissues and was wiping her eyes.

            "When he was seventeen Frieza murdered his Father in front of him. Vegeta tried to kill him again, and Frieza, he-" Bulma sobbed, not being able to continue on. "He—he…oh god. He…" She looked up at Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi knew. Bulma sobbed with relief that she didn't even have to speak it. She hugged Vegeta closer, who was still sleeping peacefully. 

            Chi-Chi gasped when she realized what Bulma was trying to say. She looked at the man that she had hated for so long. She never would have thought that this would have ever happened to him. She now understood why Vegeta was the way he was. "That's so horrible," she whispered, not taking her eyes of his muscled form. 

            "Vegeta was never the same after that. But that wasn't the last time that Frieza abused his body like that. Vegeta told no one. Not even Ayano. Finally, when he was eighteen, Vegeta went crazy. His rage came to the surface, and it's why he became the blood thirsty animal he was when he came to Earth," she said, stroking his hair. He was breathing evenly now, his head on her abdomen, with his arms wrapped around her in a loose embrace.

            "What happened?" whispered Chi-Chi softly, afraid of what the answer might be.

            Bulma took a deep breath. "He blew up Planet Vegeta-sei and he made Vegeta watch. And after that he brought in Ayano and raped her, killing her in the process." 

            Chi-Chi was stunned into silence. Frieza was more of a monster then she ever thought possible. She tried to talk, but no words came out. 

            "Chi! Please! You can't tell anyone a word of what I told you! Vegeta would never forgive me! You're my best friend besides Goku! Please!" she pleaded.

            "I swear I won't ever tell a soul Bulma, you have my word." She whispered, her eyes transfixed on the sleeping prince.

            For the first time, Chi-Chi noticed how many scars were placed on his back. "Please tell me that that is the only place where he has scars." She said hopefully.

            Bulma shook her head sadly, and motioned to his chest and legs and arms. "Everywhere," she said.

            It was silent for a few minutes, so Chi-Chi decided to speak up. "Goku told me that they are going to wish everyone back. Is it true?"

            Bulma smiled. "Yeah. Vegeta came home really happy!" said Bulma, trying to forget about everything that she told Chi-Chi. It brought back painful memories.

            Chi-Chi laughed, also trying to forget what she had just been told. "Goku isn't sure about this though. What if we wish them back and they start to kill and purge like they did when they were alive? I mean, you can't just change their ways because we tell them not to kill anything." She said, tapping her chin, and thinking. 

            _'It was our ways! We could not change who we were! We could not control the moon, or our instincts! I told you that we were a brutal and ruthless race! All we knew was fighting and surviving! If you were weak, you died! The strongest survived! Nobody else! Do not tell me that our ways were cruel and atrocious! They were sacred! From the beginning of the Saiyan-jins we had lived that way! Moon Season was treated with respect, and if you went against it, you were put to death. My race lived off our honor and strength alone!'_

_            Vegeta's words rang through her head, and she shook it, trying to not think of that. She knew that they weren't going to change over night, but they could try. Besides, Vegeta was their Prince. They would listen to him. Wouldn't they? A terrible thought it her like a ton of bricks. __What if they don't accept Vegeta anymore? What will they think of me and Trunks? Saiyan-jins were not allowed to mate to anyone other than their own race! They might think Vegeta as a traitor!  Bulma stopped thinking. They wouldn't do that! _They couldn't do that! She wouldn't allow it to happen!__

            "I don't know Chi. All that we can do is hope for the best." She replied.

            Chi-Chi and Bulma continued to talk for hours, neither tiring of each other. Chi-Chi had suggested that they leave Vegeta and go catch some lunch, but Bulma refused, saying she was staying with him until he woke up. Chi-Chi agreed, and had gone to the kitchen to bring some food up for Bulma who was starving. After lunch Trunks had come up, wanting to see if his parents were okay. He had been ushered out of the room, being assured that everything was okay, and that Vegeta was just tired. _I wonder if Trunks will go through this 'hibernation' stage._ Bulma had wondered after he had left. 

            Sometime during the evening, Vegeta began to stir, and mumble in his sleep. Finally he opened his eyes and met Bulma's blue ones that had been staring at his face. She lightly kissed her forehead, and he leaned into the kiss meeting her lips. He was totally unaware that Chi-Chi was in the room. Chi-Chi smirked, and got up, signaling to Bulma that she would talk to her later. She snuck out the door, and stole a last glance at the happy couple.

            Bulma watched her friend leave, and then turned her attention back to Vegeta. "Hey. Are you okay? You were in you hibernation stage."

            Vegeta's eyes widened a little and he managed to choke out, "H-How long have I been sleeping?"

            "Two days." Bulma answered, wrapping her arms around him as he buried his face in her neck, trying to not fall back asleep. He was still tired. He wasn't used to staying in bed that long, and his muscles were stiff. 

            He sat up and stretched. Yawning, he flopped back down onto his back, and turned to face his mate, who was smiling at him. 

            The two just stare at each other for a long period of time before Vegeta turned Bulma around and pulled her back against his bare chest.

            Bulma thought that he had fallen asleep again when he buried his face in her hair. "Vegeta?"

            "What?" he mumbled, the sound muffled by Bulma's hair.

            "Are you hungry?" She knew he had to be. He hadn't eaten in two days! His stomach gave him away when it growled. He nodded, and loosened his hold on her so she could get up. Bulma reluctantly moved out of his warm embrace and stood up. "I'll make you something okay? And I promise I won't burn it this time." She added.

            Vegeta grunted. "I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled standing up. His legs felt unsteady when he tried to stand and he almost tipped over back onto the huge bed. "God Dammit," said the grumpy prince as he stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

            Bulma walked over to his dresser and took out some black, baggy sweats, boxers, and a white tank top. She entered the bathroom and placed his clothes on the counter. "I'll be downstairs Vegeta. Call me if you need anything." 

            "I'll be fine woman." He stopped so Bulma started to walk out the door. "Thank you Bulma." Vegeta said. Bulma turned around, trying to hear the soft voice over the running water. 

            "For what Veggie-chan?" she wondered. 

            "Staying with me." He said simply, sounding like he was embarrassed. 

            Bulma smiled, and answered, "You're welcome Vegeta." And left, closing the door behind her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Tell me if anything I wrote contradicts anything. I don't have time to check this a million times. I have to go out, but I wanted to update really fast. Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school, friends and home. I graduate from 8th grade on the 23rd too. Go me! Lol. Anyway, I already have the next two chapters written, that's what I've been doing in the long period of time I was gone. Not to mention, that I literally come up with a new fic idea every day. So, I have a lot on my mind. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Preparations!

Vegeta stepped out of the shower, and pulled his clothes on that Bulma had laid out for him on. He was still tired, but that was the after math of the hibernation stage. _I can't believe that I only slept for two days instead of a month._ He thought himself. He would have to ask Bulma about it later if he wanted to know why. She would figure it out, if she hasn't already. After all, she was the genius, not him. Sure he was one of the smartest beings around, but Bulma could crack any code, build any machine, and do other things that Vegeta would never be able to comprehend. Sometimes when he helped her in the lab, she would tell him to type what she says, and after the first few lines he would be lost. 

            He walked into the bedroom, and opened the shades. It was too dark in the room. Vegeta liked the light. He had spent two many years in the dark.

            He walked out of the bedroom and started down the hall. He had looked at the clock before he left the bedroom, and it was 5:47. He hadn't woken up this early in awhile. He chose to stay with Bulma, because she liked to wake up in his arms and not an empty bed. The first few years had been rough between the two. He sighed. They were defiantly not a fairy tale couple. 

            He reached Trunk's room and looked in to make sure he was safe and well. Nobody knew it but he did it every morning. He was always afraid that some past enemy would come to his home and try to hurt his son to get back at him for whatever he did. Sometimes he thought that Frieza was near. He could feel him lurking about in his mind. Frieza was never truly gone, and it terrified him. Sure, he was much stronger then Frieza now, but that didn't mean that Frieza couldn't haunt him. 

            He stuck his head in the room, and chuckled when he saw that Trunks was on the floor, the covers on the other side of the bed. There was a puddle of drool on the floor where it had seeped from his mouth. He walked into the room, and bent down, scooping his precious son up from the floor, and placing him in the center of the bed. He picked the covers up from the floor and wrapped them around him securely. He placed his hand on his forehead and brushed the hair out of his face. While staring at his face, he realized just how much his son looked like him. He wondered if his own Father ever stared at him while he was sleeping. Was he the one who had carried him from the training arena when he collapsed and fell asleep from fatigue? Or was it Nappa? Had his Father ever cared? He sighed, and looked at his son, repeating the promise to himself that he repeated to himself every day he looked at his son. Nothing would ever hurt him. Nobody would ever take him and torture him like he was tormented. He would destroy anything that tried to take away the innocence that Trunks and Goten shared. He would give his life for _both of the boys. Goten was like his second son, although he would never admit it._

            He removed his hand from his son's forehead and walked out the door, turning the lamp off. He got lost in his thoughts while walking to the kitchen. _'Why is it that I am here? Why am I not ruling my Planet? Why am I stuck on this backwater planet, with weaklings and their soft hearts? I am the Saiyan-jin no Ouji. Prince of Planet Vegeta! My Planet should never have been destroyed, and I should have been ruling it, with my Saiyan-jin mate and full blooded heir to the throne.' _Vegeta knew that he was lying to himself. He wouldn't have any other mate then Bulma. He desired no other. Bulma was his, and always would be. Trunks was his son, and he was proud of him, even if he was a half-breed. He could almost hear his Father's words if he ever knew that he had mated outside his race and fathered a half-breed. _'You have tainted the blood of our race. We were pure blooded, and you have destroyed that with weakling blood. You are a disgrace to our people and you will never be King.'_ Vegeta snorted. _'Fuck you old man.'_ Vegeta thought to himself. 

            Before he knew it, Vegeta was in the kitchen and he put his thoughts on hold for now. He saw his mate bending down into the fridge trying to figure out what to make him for an early breakfast. He smirked when he saw her behind sticking into the air. He sat down at the table silently, and watched her. Bulma still was looking for something to _try_ and cook when Vegeta decided to speak up and let her know what he wanted. "I want pancakes," he said simply, making Bulma jump and almost hit her head on the door.

            Bulma turned around, and walked over to Vegeta and whacked him over the head with he hand. "Vegeta! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?!"

            Vegeta smirked, and did not answer. She hated when he did that. But to his disappointment she sighed and walked behind him, and started to massage his shoulders. 

            "Are you feeling and better?" she asked worriedly. 

            Vegeta closed his eyes, and nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. The hot shower had loosened up his muscles, but Bulma's hands were much nicer.

            "Vegeta, can you do me a favor?" Bulma whispered in his ear. When he nodded a yes, she continued, "Now, this is only if your feeling up to it, I don't want you to---"

            "Woman I'm fine! Stop babying me!" Vegeta snapped. 

            "Okay fine. I want you to go to the grocery store and write a list of everything you want for the trip to Vegeta-sei. When you're done, bring it back here, so I can figure out how much we need of everything. This way I can feed you guys with the right amount of food, since you and the others eat so damn much."

            Vegeta twitched when she mentioned the grocery store. He hated that place. So noisy and it took too damn long to pay for things! But, Vegeta agreed it was for a very good cause. "Fine, I'll go."

            "Oh yeah. Another thing. You can't fly there." She said evilly. 

            "What! Why not?!" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Bulma was still rubbing his shoulders, and a purr escaped his throat.

            Bulma smirked when she heard the purr, and said, "Don't you remember the last time you flew there? You had news cameras all over you. You have to remember Geta, not many people are used to seeing other humans, excuse me, I mean aliens fly! So, NO flying. Do you understand me?" then she added in a sweet tone, "Please Vegeta? For me?"

            Vegeta growled. He hated it when she did that. He grunted a 'yes', and Bulma thanked him, standing up so she could make his breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Vegeta smirked. He was standing outside, with a capsule in his hands. He had changed into his 'biker' clothes after breakfast. He loved these clothes. They made him look sexier than normal, and he knew it. He was wearing his black leather pants, with a white tank top, and of course his expensive black leather jacket. It was nice to be the richest man alive. 

            He threw the capsule and when the smoke cleared, his shiny, black, very expensive motorcycle appeared. He climbed on it, and gunned the engine. He reluctantly put his helmet on. He did not understand why _he needed one. Even if he crashed, which would never happen because of his fast reflexes, but even if he did it wouldn't even scratch him. But, he didn't want to go through the hassle of a police officer, like __last time he didn't wear the annoying head gear._

            He pulled out of the driveway, and sped off. Now, Vegeta was never a man of patience. Never has been, and well, he probably never will be. When he wants something done, then it better be done, and _fast_. So, what do you think happens when he comes to a hold up near the park? 

            Vegeta arrived at an intersection that was blocked up. He sat and waited for about five minutes, which was a new record for the prince. He growled, and turned his bike around, and rode into the park, as fast as he could go, nearly killing over thirty people in the process. He just grinned. As long as he didn't kill anyone, that was okay. But he could still have his fun with them. However, Vegeta didn't have time to terrorize the small helpless people, and he came out of the park on the express way. A strange place for a park to end right? Too bad. 

            Vegeta could have gone to the store closet to his house, but he wanted to have a selection of anything he wanted. So he had to go to the _big supermarket. Vegeta growled when a white mini van passed him. There was basically one rule in Vegeta's book when driving. NO one passed him. He turned the throttle, causing him to speed up dramatically. He passed the white mini van and smirked with triumph, although you couldn't see it through the stupid helmet he was forced to wear. When he came to a toll both he of course went right past it, not bothering to pay. The man in the booth yelled after him, but soon gave up. There was a lot of traffic, and no cars in any lanes were moving. Except Vegeta. He had his own personal lane so to speak. He was going on the double yellow line, in-between all the cars that were forced to sit still. Some people yelled after him, cursing him out. Vegeta was tempted to toss a _ki_ ball at them, but Bulma would most likely yell at him, so he refrained. He didn't want to lose his spot in the bedroom and end up on the couch. After all, he had been two whole days without sex. Even though his body had been sleeping, it was torture to his mind. But, would Bulma _really_ make Vegeta sleep on the couch after he had been a little __ill? He decided that he would play the sweet, innocent; sick baby that needed to be cared for, and pampered when he got home. She defiantly would not put him on the couch if he did that. Besides, she didn't have to know that he blew a persons car up now would she? He sighed, not wanting to chance it. You could never tell how the wheels in the woman's mind worked. __'Females! They are so complicated!' thought Vegeta._

            After a little more of riding, Vegeta finally reached the _big supermarket. He got off his bike and took off the helmet. He walked into the market, practically dragging his feet. How had the woman made him do this? He was a prince; he shouldn't be doing a woman's job! He gave up the mental fight in his head, knowing that whatever the woman said, he would do. He hated to admit it, but Vegeta was wrapped around his mate's finger, and both of them knew it. He sadly walked down the isles, writing down everything that he would want for this trip to his home planet. He might not show that he gives a damn, but he really was excited. One of the most excited that he had ever been. The first time he was ever truly was excited was when is Father had taken him with him on his first purging mission. He still remembered the Planet that they had been sent to purge. It looked a lot like Earth now that he thought about it. It had blue skies and light blue-pinkish grass that looked like ocean waves in the wind. The inhabitants had been purple aliens with large heads. The female's eyes color had been silver, while the male's eye color had been a brilliant, bright green. They had been eliminated almost immediately when they first arrived. After that the only times he had been excited was whenever he fought a thrilling battle. Not training or sparring, but when he was in a life or death match with an opponent that tested his strength. However, those had been very rare. The only other times that he could remember being excited were whenever he and Bulma mated, and when Trunks had been born. Bulma had told him to hold him, but he was afraid he might have broken him. He had finally reached out and picked him up, and that was when it had finally hit him that he was really a Father. He had never held a baby before. Sure he had killed them, and it was not something he was proud of at all, but he had never held one. He remembered wondering at that time if his Father had held him, and was in the same awe that he had been in once realizing that he had a son. He doubted it. His Father had hated him. And if he hadn't hated him, he had a strange way of showing that he cared or even liked him. He had tried to make his father proud, and up until his dyeing moments he thought he had failed. The only thing that had kept him sane after his Father died was the thought that his father was proud of him, and of course he would not leave Ayano. It was his duty as her big brother to look after and care for her and that was what he tried to do, but he failed at that when she was raped and beaten because of his stupidity. He blamed himself for everything in his past. Maybe if he had listened to Frieza, and not argued with him and refused to do his biddings then maybe he wouldn't have raped his mother and killed her. Frieza wouldn't have murdered his Father, and his little sister. He wouldn't have destroyed his race and planet. If only he had listened and obeyed._

            He pushed the thoughts out of his head, not wanting to dwell on them any longer. It would only depress him. He walked down the aisles with paper in his hand, writing down everything he wanted. There was fruits, Vegetables, meat, sweets, and of course his favorite. Coffee. Over the years, he had become addicted to the hot, black, almost bitter tasting liquid. He didn't like anything in it. Just plain, black coffee. He spent about a half hour, just walking around, and picking out everything he liked, and knew that Trunks would like, along with Goten, Gohan, and Bulma. He didn't think about anything that Goku would like.

            Finally he thought he was done, so he walked back into the parking lot, and got on his bike. He was just about to speed off when another motorcycle drew next to him. The person on the bike took his helmet off, and smirked at him. "Hey Vegeta. What are you doing at the super market?"

            Vegeta glared evilly at the human. He tried not to scrunch his nose up when he smelled the perfume from the whore sitting behind him, straddling his back side. She was a small red headed girl. She looked fairly young, but she had huge breasts. Vegeta snorted. '_Fake,' _was all he thought, before answering the scarred face warrior. "Fuck off weakling. I do not have time for you or your sluttish bitch." He heard the insulted female gasp, and smirked even more. He was so good at this.

            Yamcha did not even defend the poor girl, showing how much he cared for her. If someone had insulted Bulma like that in front of Vegeta, they would be in a hospital right about now. Yamcha glared at Vegeta when he called him a weakling in front of his girl for the day. "Shut-up Vegeta. I'm not weak."

            "Like Hell you aren't. And don't you dare tell the Prince of all Saiyan-jins to shut up, unless you want your face smashed into your bike, which by the way, looks like you found it in a garbage dump." He smirked when Yamcha went beat red, knowing that he had been caught. Vegeta patted himself on the back mentally. He loved insulting the weakling. It was so much fun!

            "Hey Vegeta. I got an idea. Why don't we have a race? Come on. Why don't you show me how big and tough you really are on a bike? Sure you're stronger than me, but I'm the best biker in the city. You can't beat me," gloated Yamcha, not noticing how Vegeta was being blinded by rage.

            '_How dare this weakling! He wants me to race him? Fine! I'll give him a race that he will never forget! He cannot beat me! I'm the best at everything! I'm Vegeta! The Saiyan-jin no Ouji!'  _

            "Fine. Bring it on. Whoever gets to my house first wins. If I win, which I will, I get to kick your ass, and if you win, you can _attempt to kick my ass. But let me assure you, that won't happen even if you do win, which you will not." Vegeta sat back down on his bike, and strapped his helmet in place, and impatiently waited until Yamcha was ready. _

            Yamcha basically pushed the girl of the bike, making her land on the cement hard. She stood up, and ran away crying. Yamcha paid her no attention what so ever. Vegeta scowled at the lack of respect for the woman. Sure he was allowed to insult her, she wasn't his woman. But she was Yamcha's and how dare him not show the woman the respect she deserved. On Vegeta-sei females were precious, and treated so. They were sacred because there were so fewer females, than there was male. They were treated like a goddess. If you harmed one for any reason except when sparring then you were sent to your death.        

            Vegeta gunned the engine, and waited for Yamcha to do the same. Vegeta smirked, and they were off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Vegeta walked into Capsule Corps smirking like a demon out of hell. He tossed his capsule into the hallway closet, and searched for his mate's _ki. His smirk got even wider when he sensed that she was in the lab…alone. He threw his leather coat on the couch as he walked through the family den, and stopped for a moment as he watched his son and Goten play video games, not even noticing that he had entered the room. _

            "Dammit Goten! You beat me again! That's not fair! I'm the Prince! I should beat you!" Trunks threw his controller behind him, across the room, almost hitting Vegeta who ducked as the plastic object flew over his head. Vegeta looked around quickly making sure that the woman hadn't snuck up on them and heard Trunks swear. She blamed Vegeta that it was his fault that their son talked such vulgar language, which it was. Hey it wasn't _his_ fault that the kid looked up to him, and decided that he wanted to talk like him too was it? Nah…

            Goten looked on innocently, not understanding why Trunks was so upset. "But Trunks!" he whined, making Vegeta scowled. He hated when he did that. "It's just a game! It's not my fault that I'm better at racing cars then you are! Is it?"

            "Of course it's your fault!" Trunks snapped, crossing his arms over and pouting.

            "Why?" Goten asked still confused.

            "I don't know!" yelled Trunks. He grabbed the spare controller, and stuck it in the play station 2. "I'll beat you this time! Don't think I won't!" he got a hungry look in his eyes, and he started to pick out his car that he would race with.

            "But Trunks. You said that last time and I still beat you." Said Goten.

            "SHUTUP! I will beat you Son Goten!" Goten picked his car, and they were off!

            Vegeta smirked at his son as he walked away. Neither of the boys had ever known he was there, too wrapped up in their argument they were.

            He noticed the vehicle that his brat had picked just before he turned the corner, walking down the hall towards the lab. He smirked. A black motorcycle. He remembered the previous events of the day, and chuckled. It was hilarious when Vegeta had tricked Yamcha into almost crashing into a beer truck. He was disappointed that the fool had pulled away at the last second and caught up to him. It would have been the perfect way to kill the weakling. He could have just come home, and not said anything and when the woman found out she would think that it was just a misfortunate accident. At least he got to kick his ass off his property when he got home first. Yamcha had been shaking in his shoes, not looking forward to getting his ass creamed. Too bad the jackass didn't have a regeneration tank at home. He smirked again.

            He reached the doors of his mate's lab. He entered the security code, scowling as he did so. He typed in the six letters and pressed the open button. He continued to scowl as he walked into the doors. He was going to have to get the woman to change that code. _"Veggie," he muttered in disgust. "Stupid human pet name. Who does she think she is to call me that?" Hr growled, but gave it up. He would never tell anyone, but inwardly he kind of liked it._

            He looked into the lab and saw his blue haired mate typing away furiously. He snuck up behind her and read what she was typing. She was getting ready for the voyage to Planet Vegeta-sei even though it was still six months before they could wish back the world. He smiled a small smile. She was always doing things in advance, that's what he loved about her. She got things done, never putting them off to the side, just like he did. He leaned over her shoulder and rested his chin on her shoulder bone, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

            Bulma jumped when she felt a cold little nose rub into her neck, and relaxed when she felt the familiar arms of her mate wrap around her backside. "Hey," she whispered still typing, but she leaned into his face.     

            "What are you doing?" he whispered back, although he already knew. He just liked it whenever she talked. It made him feel happy just knowing she was there; willing to talk to him.

            "I'm making up the list of everything that we are going to need for the trip, and I'm also making a list of everything in the ship that I have to upgrade, check and clean." She turned around and smiled proudly at him.

            Vegeta smirked at her bright grin. He surprised her by planting his lips on hers and pulling her out of the chair, pushing her down on the floor. Bulma giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

            _'Can this day get any better? First I get to walk in a store full of food, I beat the weakling in a race then I kicked his ass. Now I get to spend some time with my wife. Not to mention the fact that the Onna's Mother is cooking dinner tonight." _Vegeta sighed and Bulma looked at him strangely. He shook his head and told the automatic computer to shut the lights off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
